Of Frost and Snow
by TrueBeliever.cj
Summary: Jack is back in Burgess after defeating Pitch a few months ago, while playing with Jamie someone catches his attention. Who are they and who will they become? Will They be able to help the Guardians against the rising darkness? Might have Evil Jack later on in the story. JackxOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is different from my other story, hope you like it. Reviews and comments appreciated.**

Jack slowly made his way around his home town Burgess, waving at the children that stared at him with owe filled eyes and gigantic smiles. He was making his way to the Bennett's house where his first true believer lived. A couple of months ago Jamie Bennett was the last child that still believed in the Guardians when Pitch Black or better known as 'The Boogeyman' attacked the children of the world forcing them to stop believing in the Guardians by giving them nightmares and extinguishing there light. But Jamie remained loyal and helped the Guardians defeat Pitch. After that Jamie had become a little brother to Jack always hanging out with him or having fun in the snow. Even though they had to improvise during the summer as Jack hated any climate that was too hot and he got told off by the other Guardians when he messed up with the seasons by making it snow it Burgess when it was only September. Now it was mid November, he was allowed to do whatever he wanted, basically making it to snow everyday and giving Jamie snow days so they could play in the snow together. Jacks mind continued to visit the memories that made him smile.

Then Jamie and Sophie came running out the house to meet him, you could tell who his best believer was just by looking at Jamie's smiling face.

"Jack," He shouted and ran to give him a hug. Sophie quietly waited behind them both, once the hug was over a snowball hit the side of Jacks face. Sophie ran off the opposite direction grabbing more snow in her small gloved hands.

"I guess the snowball fights starting early today." Jack said scooping up snow in his hand.

After five to ten minutes Jamie's friends Caleb, Pippa, Cupcake, Monty and Claude came to join in. An hour or so into the game a seven-teen year old girl with long blonde hair walked around the outside of the snowball fight smiling when she saw how much fun they were all having, her face drastically changed filling with grief and anguish. She kept walking off in the direction of the lake. Jack was about to go after her to see if she was okay when a snowball hit the back of his head. He soon forgot about the girl and continued throwing snowballs anywhere and everywhere hitting every target he aimed at. More hours past and slowly the kids went back home for dinner. Jamie and Sophie were the last ones to say goodbye as there annoyed mother came out to retrieve them as it was almost there bedtime and they hadn't even had dinner yet.

Jack patrolled the town until the sun had started to set and he made his way to his home; the lake. He was about to fly up in the air when he heard singing, it was perfect yet so sad. He followed the voice to find who it belonged to, It was the girl from before but she was sitting at the base of a old oak tree crying as she sang. Jacks heart ached when he saw her face. He knew what she was feeling because he had felt it too for more years than he cared to count. It was complete and utter loneliness.

Jack tried to get her to see him by talking, waving but she didn't even look up from her lap, Her music was too loud for her to hear him. He was about to try and touch her arm when a dark and sinister chuckle filled the air.

"Awww, can you not get her to see you." The voice blared through the trees as Jack flew around trying to find it's origin. He stepped onto the middle of the lake peering into the moving shadows of the trees.

"I know your there come out and fight, you coward." Jack yelled as darkness spread into the night.

A dark figure stepped out from behind one of the large pine trees. As Jack suspected, it was Pitch.

"Have you missed me?" Pitch asked with a small thin smile across his face.

"No ones has ever missed you Pitch." Jack had got the answer out of his mouth just before Pitch sent nightmare sand towards him. He dodged it and shot ice shards back but Pitch disappeared into the shadows before they hit there target. Jack searched frantically around for Pitch, he looked into the shadows of the tree but he was no where to be seen. A sudden pain struck into the back of his head. He fell onto the ice.

Pitch quickly chucked Jack's staff onto the snow on the edge of the lake leaving Jack completely defenceless.

"I thought you would put up more of a fight but I have been spying on you to find your weak points. Yours is that you never look behind you. Jack you made this way too easy." Pitch spoke as he started kicking Jacks stomach. Pitch hurt him in a multiple of ways to make Jack's scream louder and louder until he was satisfied with the pain that he had caused with his bare hand and moved onto other implements.

Pitch drew a weapon out of one of his pockets in his dark robe and was about to start with his dagger when a unexpected voice came from the edge of the lake.

"Hey you, get away from him." The girl from before started shouting.

Pitch's smile grew as he approached her. She grabbed anything to defend herself, A strange crocked staff was the closest thing to her but when she picked it up it glowed a whitish blue colour. She was thoroughly confused but she kept it aimed at Pitch.

He stopped In his tracks tilting his head looking slightly puzzled and finally said, "How are you doing that? You're not a spirit."

"Get away from that guy." She growled and somehow it set the staff off causing it to opened fire on the dark figure by shooting ice bullets that fired out of the crook part of the staff.  
Pitch dodged out the way then smirked, "Okay, I'll leave. I will see you again soon Jack, Oh and I'll be seeing you too my dear." He pointed at the girl, her expression looked even more enraged than before. Pitch walked backwards and disappeared into the shadows. She ran for Jack's curled up body laying on the ice, not moving.

All Jack saw someone rapidly approach him, but it wasn't Pitch. His vision blurred until the only thing he could see was blackness.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters but i do own the character Snow Smith.**

**If you have any questions then let me know and I'll try to answer them as best I can :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack began to wake up uneasily wondering where he was. He opened his eyes and immediately found a blonde haired girl dabbing in cheek with a wet cloth. He was about to speak.

"Shhhh, I'm not meant to have anyone in my room at night." Her voice was so silky and soft it made all Jack's muscles relax, He actually felt safe around her. He was trying to remember where he had seen her before when it struck him, She was the girl that was singing while crying under the oak tree.A harsh voice sounded from outside the room, "Snow, you're meant to be asleep, turn your light off now." Snow quickly did as they said and shouted "Sorry, good night."

She returned to Jack's side, and was going to speak when Jack beat her to it. "Where am I? And how did I get here?" Jack murmured, You could tell by her facial expression that she was trying to recall what had happened.

"Well, your at the Burgess orphanage apartments. All I know is that I was listening to music on my Ipod and it's battery died, as I was putting it away I heard your screams. I ran to the iced up lake and found a dark figure kicking and beating you, I intervened when he took out a knife out of his robe. Somehow that staff over there shot ice at him when I held it and he retreated but before he left he said 'I will see you again soon Jack, Ohh and I'll be seeing you too my dear.' Then I took you back here and started treating you because when I was carrying you towards the hospital people looked at me strangely like you weren't there so I assumed no one at the hospital would have been able to see you." She explained what had happened. Then curiosity crossed her face.

"Who are you?" She asked, Jack felt confused as the only people that could see him were children that believed in him. She was too old as it was, How could she see him? He questioned himself until he saw that she was waiting for an answer.

"Sorry, I'm Jack Frost." Her mouth fell open at his answer then she shook her head and replied politely, "Hello Jack, I'm Snow Smith." Jack recognised the name but could place it.

"Why are you called Snow?" He asked and she frowned.

"My name is Snow because I was found abandoned in the Snow on the hospital steps when I was less than a day old, I almost died from hypothermia. The nurses there thought the name suited me as I'm always really pale and I don't really get warm I'm always as cold as snow." She couldn't help at grin at how silly her name was.

A memory flashed into Jacks mind:

_Jack was flying through his home town relishing in the snow storm that he had manipulated. He was about to go see what fun things he could do in the next town when he heard a baby crying and crying, no one was tending to its cries so he decided to find where It was coming from._

_He flew around until he was close enough to find the baby on foot, he walked barefooted through a snowy alleyway and found that the baby wasn't inside a warm building; it was alone in the alleyway covered with a blanket shivering uncontrollably. Jack glanced around for the parents but there were none to be found. He uneasily picked the infant up cradling her or he guessed it was a her as the blanket was pink with silver snowflakes all over it. She looked up at him with big hazel eyes that was complimented with blonde almost platinum hair but the little baby was looking right up at him which was weird as no one could see him, not even children. She was still shaking so Jack could did the only thing he could think of and flew over to the closest hospital._

_Jack placed her gently down at the bottom of the steps and knocked loudly on the door with his staff until he saw a woman hurdling down the corridor towards the entrance doors. A nurse opened the doors looking around, she was about to go back inside when she spotted the baby on the bottom step and ran for her._

"_Oh dear God," she picked her up and continued running into the hospital "Help someone help, this baby has been left outside in the snow." Within a minute there was a team there sorting her out trying to warm her up and treating her the best they could. Jack didn't leave until he was satisfied that she was going to be fine._

He was back in the room with Snow's mouth moving, "Are you okay? It looked like you spaced out." She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jack paused then continued when she didn't say anything. "So Snow?" He questioned.

"Yeah I know, bad name right?" She responded.

"No. I think it's pretty." He said embarrassed. An awkward silence continued for a few seconds.

"Who was that guy and why was he hurting you?"

"His name is Pitch Black or you may know him as 'The Boogeyman'," Jack could tell by the shudder that she knew exactly who he was. "He was hurting me because me and the other Guardians hindered his plans a few months ago when nightmares were roaming children's dreams."

"I know when you're talking about." She started changing the subject trying to forget the worst of the nightmares, "So that was what? His revenge."

"No, His revenge will be much worse. That was just him telling the other Guardians that he was back. I might not have gotten out of it if you didn't show up. Thank you." Jack said expressing his gratitude.

"I'm just glad you're okay." She smiled. "Is there anywhere you can go or be safe until you heal? You could stay here but I don't think it'll be safe enough here as …... Never mind" He felt slightly confused at him not being able to stay there but Jack nodded and tried to get out of bed, pain thumped in his chest. He got up with Snow supporting one of his arms.

"Where's my staff?" She went and grabbed it from the wall that it was resting against but once again it glowed when she touched it. Snow held it out to him and Jack grabbed the other end. The moment that they both held the staff there was a power spike in the staff causing it to give Snow a shock. She released it and grabbed her hand.

"Are you alright?" Jack queried.

"I'm fine, just a electric shock or something" She glanced down at her hand, there was a small snowflake was burned into the palm of her hand.

"Do you know the Bennett's house?" Jack thought if Pitch did strike back then he would go after Jamie first and he wondered if Sophie still had one of North's snow globes there from where she picked his pocket a couple of months ago.

"You mean Jamie and Sophie's house, yeah I know where that is. It's opposite the park."

"Okay, I'll meet you downstairs then." Jack said as he jumped out the open window. She ran after him expecting to find him hurt on the ground but instead he was hovering a little lower than the window.

"You can fly! That's amazing." He nodded as heat flared into his cheeks, 'Why am I feeling so odd? Pitch must have done something.' He thought to himself.

Snow grabbed her black leather jacket and shoulder bag. Then sat on the window ledge and shimmied down the drainpipe, anyone could tell that she had done it a lot in the past. Snow grabbed Jacks arm to help him walk, she figured that he would heal fast but it had only been about an hour. They both set off to Jamie's house.

When they got there Jack flung a snowball at Jamie's window, it opened straight away with Jamie's head peeking out of one side of the double windows.  
"Jack" He smiled then looked a little confused. "Snow?"

"Hi Jamie, Could we come up stairs? Jack needs to talk to you." Jamie gave his consent and Snow watched Jack as he rise into the air and float in.

"I'll come let you in Snow." Jamie shouted down disappearing from the window.

Snow immediately responded, "No need." She leaped onto the wall on the side of the house, gentle kicking off grabbing the window ledge and pulled herself up. She entered the room. The two boys looked at her amazed.

"What? Do you guys not know of free running or house climbing?" They both shook their heads. Snow grinned as she continued "Anyway, Jack you better tell Jamie."

Jack told Jamie everything but dulled down the part where Pitch was attacking him.

"Are you alright now?" Jamie asked looking extremely worried.

"Yes, thanks to Snow... I was wondering if Sophie still had one of Norths snow globes, we need to get to the pole sooner rather than later." Jack stated. Jamie thought for a minute and nodded his head. Once Jamie was out of the room Snow started interrogating.

"Why did you ask for a snow globe?"

"That's the way North err Santa Claus gets to the other Guardians home quickly. It's the quickest way to get to the pole and call a meeting to talk about what we're going to do about Pitch." Jack told Snow who still looked like she didn't believe him anything that he just said.

Jamie ran into the room with a large snow globe in hand and gave it to Jack. "Jamie, you should be safe here. We'll be back before nightfall tomorrow." Jack continued.

"What if Pitch comes here?" Jamie pleaded.

Snow knelt down to him recalling what happened to Jamie when he fell over in the woods and no one was around to help him, It was his fear that she felt inside her that lead to him.

"Don't worry, Pitch won't attack during the day. You know what happened before when you fell over in the forest and hurt yourself. If you need me just think of me and I'll get to you, I promise." Snow ensured Jamie.

Jack had questions popping up in his head but continued to shake the snow globe with pain starting to get worse throughout his body and he didn't want Jamie to see him like that. He whispered into it. "North Pole" and threw it on the ground creating a swirling portal. "You coming Snow?" He asked, she just nodded her head fascinated and followed him through.

**If you like it and want more chapters please review :) thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack found himself walking into the main hall of Norths gigantic toy factory.

"Jack," North shouted happily then Snow walked through the portal behind him and there was complete silence. Snow eyes were filled with wonder as yeti's made toys and little red elves scuttled around the room. Jack clutched his side in pain that he had been able to contain while being at Jamie's but it had gotten to much for him now. Snow was by his side in a flash.

North pointed to a room on the side of the hall, "Quickly get him in there." Snow was a little confused as Santa seemed to be Russian but she did as he said and carried Jack into the room and laid him down on a medical bed with bright red sheets making the room feel a bit more cheery. North continued, "What happened?"

"Pitch." Jack answered with one word then fell unconscious. North called his medical yeti's as Snow watched.

"Wait," She shouted, "He might have broken ribs if you bind him with bandages like that it'll push them into his lungs and they'll could puncture them." Snow grabbed and unwound the bandages then tied it around his shoulder and back around his waist to give his rib cage extra support. After she was satisfied that the bandages were tied in a way that would support his ribs without hurting him, she let the yeti's analyse and treat him in a variety of different ways. It took her a few minutes before she realised that Santa Claus was staring right at her.

"What?" Snow questioned confused because it should be her revelling in him not the other way around. He walked towards her, asking her to come into the corner of the room to talk to him privately. When they were over in the corner, he immediately turned hostile.

"Now who are you? And what the hell happened to Jack?" North highered his voice in a way that made her slightly scared but she shook it off soon enough and turned aggressive.

"Don't speak to me like that, you don't even know who I am. How dare you try and intimidate me. I only came here to help Jack as he was attacked by the Boogeyman and I saved him." She shouted then started feeling dizzy as the clock started to chime. She glanced at the clock on the wall, it was midnight. "No no, not now." She said as she collapsed onto the wooden floor.

North now felt guilty about questioning her if she was telling the truth then she saved Jack from Pitch without a second thought for her own safety. He picked her up and laid her down in the bed next to Jack. Black nightmare sand swirled above her head, she was so frightened that she had her hands in tight fists with her nails cutting into her palms until blood had dotted the sheets.

North put a small pillow in both of her hands hoping it would stop her from hurting herself more. Phil the yeti that had been named by Jack came over to tell North that Jack was starting to wake up. North pulled the curtain and strode over. Jack's eyes flickered open looking around. The first thing he said was "Where's Snow?" North felt puzzled, Jack must have a concussion or something.

"It's outside, you're at the North pole." North responded obviously, pointing at the window behind Jacks head.

"No, the girl that was with me, her names Snow." Jack explained. It was all coming together in Norths head.

"She's here," North said while pulling the curtain between the beds showing Snow laying in the bed having a horrible nightmare.

"What happened?" Jack asked panicked.

"I questioned her and then she fainted right when the clocked chimed midnight." Jack knew what 'questioned' meant, he had a go at her.

"Why did you yell at her North?"

"Because she came in through the portal behind you, then you were unconscious and she was the only one who seemed to know anything. I had no idea who she was until you said her name." North kept rambling on for a minute.

"North it's okay, can we wake her up? What do you mean until I said her name?"

"She's Snow Smith yes?" Jack nodded, "She has been through an awful lot in her life and she only stopped writing to me last year which is quite strange as most children stop writing around thirteen or fourteen years old but she still continued to write until she was sixteen."

Norths face turned sad, "On her letters she sent me, she never asked for any physical possessions. Through the years she's asked for things like for her to know who her parents were, for people to stop bullying her at school and the last year she wrote asking for her to stop having terrifying nightmares. I was never able to give her any of those things but she still kept believing in me." He stopped as there was a knock on the door, a yeti came in saying that Tooth and Bunny had just arrived and Sandy would be here as soon as he had finished one of the bigger cities. "Jack can you walk on your own?"

Jack nodded in response, grabbed his staff for support and hobbled out. "Wait, can we wake her up?"

"No waking people up when they're having that type of nightmare can have bad consequences but I'll send Sandy in when he gets here. He should be able to help her." Both of them met the other two Guardians on the main balcony of the toy factory.

"Hey, I saw the lights. You alright mate?" Bunny's question was directed towards Jack who weakly nodded and leaned against a work table to help him stand up properly.

"Pitch has returned for his revenge...And Snow Smith is here" Both Bunny and Tooth's faces were angry at the first part and then turned into smiles when North said Snow was there.

"Really, she such a nice girl she only lost her last tooth when she was fifteen years old but that was only because her tooth got punched out on her Prom night, that poor girl has been through so much, most of her teeth have involuntary came out. Can she see us?" Tooth spoke at such a fast speed that it took Jack a few seconds to catch up. North nodded and Tooth flew around in a small circle.

"Snow always helps the children search for eggs on Easter when they couldn't find any on there own and she never keeps any for herself. I try and leave her a egg for herself but she always gives it to another child in the orphanage. She's a brilliant Shelia." Bunny stated.

What tooth had said filled up his mind with questions,"What did you mean she been through a lot?" Jack queried releasing he said it out loud.

"Most of her teeth have came out during fights or while she was defending herself or other children in the orphanage from bullies. The last tooth that came out was the worst event. It was the night of her Prom, she was ready in her dress and was walking to the hotel because she didn't have any money for a vehicle but when she was halfway there a limo pulled up and her usual bullies came out. They started beating her then left her for dead in the street. She never actually got to go to her Prom, she was at the hospital for weeks after, most of her time there was spent in a coma." Tooth said sadly.

Bunny hopped over to Jack, "You sure you're alright frostbite?"

Jack wasn't completely sure, he was tired and wounded but hearing what Snow had been through made his heart hurt the worst. "Yeah. I'm fine's just my ribs but they feel much better than before."

"That's because Snow bound them in a way that it takes most of the strain off your ribs, that girl really is quite something."North continued ramble on for an hour or two about all the good things she had done to put her on the nice list. Bunny and Tooth joined in as Jack listened intently at all the good things she had done even if she did get on the naughty list once or twice for pranking the other kids in the orphanage but it made everyone laugh along with the person she pranked. Jack wish he remembered her earlier, they could have had so much fun together. That strange feeling started up in him again, he needed to ask the Guardians about it but now clearly wasn't the time. North was about to carry when Sandy flew down on his favourite mode of transport; a golden sand plane.

"Ah, Sandy will you please come with me, I need your help with Snow" North requested but all that came above Sandy's head was a question mark. North repeated her name, "Snow Smith." Sandy still didn't know who he was talking about. "How do you not know who she is?" North lead Sandy into the ward and the others followed behind them.

Sandy saw her face and had another question mark appeared above his head.

"Can you stop her nightmare?" Sandy responded with 'I'll try' coming out in pictures above his head. He swirled his hands around the top of her head with small bursts of golden sand to attack the nightmare but all it did was make it stronger and more aggressive. Snow started writhing around in the bed, Jack approached the bed and sat down next to her. He put his hand on her forehead, the coldness of his hands seemed to comfort her slightly.

"Why isn't it working Sandy?" Sandy just shook his head, he didn't know. "Sandy have you ever given her a dream?" He shook his head again.

"That's what her letter meant. She asked for the nightmares to stop, I don't think she's had anything but nightmares all her life." Tooth gasped at Norths conclusion.

"Can we please try and wake her up?"Jack pleaded to his fellow guardians. North nodded his head as he approached the bed but the sunrise blinded him for a couple of seconds as it came through the window. Snows eyes shot open panicked. "Snow its alright..." She interrupted Jack.

"Hello, is there anyone here?" Snow looked around seeing a completely empty room, there was no one there not even the elves or yeti's that she saw before. They were all standing there but she couldn't see them. She got out of bed and walked into the main hall. "Where have they all gone?" she said to herself as she was followed out by the Guardians. "Maybe they are there but I can't see them now?" She continued, "If you're there I'm going to find the kitchen and start cooking okay?" Snow didn't expect to get a response but she hoped there was a chance, sadly it was silent.

Snow followed the decorative signs to the kitchen and got to work, making food always made her feel better no matter what feelings she kept inside. She made cookies which slowly disappeared off the plate, a carrot cake, brownies along with other sweet things. She kept going for five hours making anything she could think of with the ingredients that were in the kitchen.

Snow had just made herself a cup of tea and a sandwich for a short break and sighed heavily. Then a lined notepad with a pen landed on the worktop in front of her which made her jump slightly almost making her spill her tea.

'Are you okay?' was written on it.

"Yes I'm fine, I just can't figure out why I could see you yesterday and not today. One minute who am I talking to?" As soon as she stopped talking the pen was moving.

'It's Jack, North and the others are trying to figure that out now. Are you sure you're okay?" She nodded even though she felt so alone again, meeting Jack even if it's been a short amount of time helped her forget how lonely she had been all her life, he made her feel really weird but a good type of weird. The other Guardians walked through the doors and Snow looked up just to see the door open and shut. She drunk a little more of her tea and ate the rest of her sandwich before setting to work again.

"Jack, we think we've figured it out." North sounded so enthusiastic. "We think she's an Ice child" Jack expression was just plain confusion, North continued. "Innocent eyed," Jack still didn't understand. "They're a person that can always see us no matter their age is, we haven't seen or heard of one in over a hundred years. She's called an Ice child because of the season she was born in but what we can't be sure of anything as we've only ever heard of one other that had been born in winter and the died a long long time ago. Although all the others we've known have been able to see us in the day not the night. We don't know why she so different." North smiled when he heard Snow starting to hum a cheery tone while putting her mug back down to take things in and out of the oven, putting more cookies on cooling racks and start to decorate others with icing, there was a different pattern/image on each one.

"Unless..." Bunny pondered you could almost see a light bulb ping on top of his head like what Sandy would have done, "What if when she was born she felt fear or sadness straight away instead of happiness and safety. It would explain the nightmares she has and being able to see us at night but we just need to figure out what happened to her on the day she was born."

Jack spoke up stunning the others, "I think I know." He told them everything that had happened even that he thought Snow could see him before anybody else could.

"But how?" Tooth asked.

"I dunno but I know she definitely special. Why else would I have found her instead of a normal person and there's something else. When she saved me from Pitch she used my staff to protect herself and me, She isn't a spirit but it worked for her." Jack told them what he could remember.

"She is truly remarkable, Maybe MIM know why? We should ask him tonight." North pondered out loud.

Jack smiled as he saw Snow dance around to grab another ingredient from a counter across the other side of the kitchen, She really did love making sweet things. Then she froze still, her eyes glazed over.

"I need to get back to Burgess NOW." She shouted, "A snow globe portal thingy..."

North thought of Burgess and chucked it at the wall. Snow grabbed her bag from off the floor next to her slinging it over her shoulder as she ran through the portal without a second thought. Jack and the others went to go through behind her but it slammed shut too fast.

"Thanks for the information about Snow, I think I'll enjoy this." Pitch's laugh rang through the kitchen.

**Thanks for reading, hopefully i'll have another chapter done tomorrow :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Snow was back in the park opposite Jamie's house in a matter of seconds from entering the portal. The sky started to darken meaning that the sun would be setting any minute. She ran as fast as she could and jumped in through Jamie's open window like she had done before.

"Jamie I felt your fear, Jamie…. Is everything alright?" She breathed heavily trying to catch her breath. She peered around but nobody else was in the room. She knew Jamie had to be here, she could still feel how terrified he was. Snow steadily walked further into Jamie's bedroom as the sun began to set. Darkness flooded the room.

Out of nowhere Pitch was in the other side of the room holding Jamie's throat while standing behind him. Snow slowly pulled the knife that she kept for emergencies out of the side pocket of her bag.

"Ah ah ah," Pitch tightened his grip on Jamie's throat causing him to whimper louder.

"Get away from him." She growled as rage filled her voice.

"Hmm... The only way I'll let him go is if you come with me in Jamie's place." Snow didn't even have to think.

"Okay but you have to promise that you'll never hurt him again."

"Done." He chuckled.

"Release Jamie first, I don't trust you."

"And you think I trust you. I'll tell you what you start walking over to me and he'll meet you half way."She nodded and did exactly as he said.

Jamie was now in the place that she had previously been near the window and Snow was three quarters of the way to Pitch when a weird sound whirled behind her. She turned around to see one of the portal opening, Snow was about to run for Jack who was just coming through the portal when Pitch's hand slithered around her stomach. Jack and the other Guardians came through just in time to see Snow getting dragged back into the shadows.

Snow was released and pushed onto the floor, She felt nauseous from the sudden transportation. She turned over onto her knees trying to get up. Pitch stood in front of her staring with his arms folded over his chest. She was starting to get annoyed at people staring at her all the time.

"What do you want?" Snow asked as she stood up off the cold floor, hiding her knife in her sleeve, hopefully he would forget about it.

"For children to have fear fill their little hearts. To be believed in." Snow looked at him realising how much pain he had been in throughout his life, his face was full of it even if he was able to hide it well, she could still see through it.

"Just because your sad and in pain doesn't mean you have to take it out on the children around the world." She said sympathetically. Pitch looked slightly startled at what she said, then another evil smile crept over his face.

"You really are something, aren't you? I can't see why Jack likes you."

"What? Jack doesn't like me; we only just meet yesterday." She tried to keep from blushing at the thought of Jack possibly liking her.

"You like him too by the look on your face, I know the things that have gone through your mind when he's been around. Dark things" He paused for a few second, "Your nightmares have always been a delight to watch but that one last night was definitely the best." She was confused she can't remember thinking of any thing dark, and she didn't even remember her nightmares after they happened, she only knew that they frightened her to pieces when she woke up.

"What are you talking about? You didn't answer my question from earlier, what do you want FROM ME?" She interrogated.

"Your my bait for the Guardians but I'm beginning to change my mind about you. I can see how special you are."

'I might be able to tempt her into becoming like me if I can release the dark part of her wanting to get free' Pitch thought.

"You don't know about the other side of you, do you? There's a part of you that longs to be free. It looks like a shadow trying to expand to the surface but your good side is keeping it encased in your body, Have you never thought of where all those pent up emotions go?"

He came closer, walking around her and played with a bit of her hair as he walked past. Snow flinched away trying to get away from his hand but for some reason she couldn't move her feet. She peered down at her feet, there was black sand around them making her feet stick to the floor.

Swallowed her fear and spoke up into the darkness as she couldn't turn around to face Pitch. "They won't come for me, I'm not important enough for them to risk there lives for me. And there's no part of me that want to be free. I know what your trying to do, it's not going to work. I'm not even a Guardian."

"Oh, but you almost are. Like I said before your special, you know when people you know or love are feeling scared, that's why you came for Jamie. Another reason is the deal with Jacks staff which still has me a little confused. But it might have something to do with the day that you were born and Jack found you abandoned in that snowy alleyway."

Confusion covered her face, Jack didn't tell her anything about that and she responded the only way she could think of, "No, I was found on the steps of the hospital by a nurse not in an alley." Snow tried to think about what she was told about how she was found, but that was it, just that she was found on the hospital steps by a nurse name Julie. She keep trying to think until Pitch's voice brought her back to the present.

"I was there in the shadows when he found you, you where giving off such delicious fear even for a newborn." As Pitch spoke he snaked his long fingers around Snows neck as the nightmare sand spread over the rest of her body. She wriggled around trying to move away from the stinging pain but it soon stopped and the sand dispensed. Snow was left wearing a knee-length blue dress, it looked nice but a bit too innocent for her liking. She was utterly puzzled.

Pitch still had his hand around her neck, "I need you looking pretty for when the Guardians come and when they do, I'll kill you in front of them" He paused looking downwards at the scars over her arms and legs. "That must have been the incidents with bullies." He grazed his fingertips over the top of her arm. Snow pulled the knife out from her sleeve and sliced behind her. The sand released her feet and she ran forward turning around to face Pitch who was standing there smiling, he wasn't hurt at all but she definitely cut him.

"NOOOO. Your not going to hurt them in any way."

"I just threatened your life and your still worried about them." He chuckled.

"I know what you are really going to do. After you kill me, Jack will be vulnerable and he'll be your next target. It'll go like dominoes and you hurt everyone. Well that's not going to happen, I won't let you hurt Jack, I won't let you hurt the people I L... I just won't." She aimed the knife towards him again and got into a fighting stance, she knew she wasn't going to get out of this but she could try and be as difficult as possible.

Pitch disappeared from in front of her. Then there was a unexpected tug on her arm, the knife was now in one of Pitch's hand and his other hand had a vice grip on her wrist. He pulled her forward making Snow stagger while trying to get out of his hold.

"I'll make your death painless if you stopped struggling." Pitch pulled at her wrist again. If he pulled any harder then her shoulder would get put out of place. Snow continued to fight to get out of his hold but as his grip got tighter, her wrist started to go numb and her hand opened up from the fist she made.

"You're already marked?" He was looking at her hand, right at the mark that the staff had burned into her yesterday. "You thought you weren't important to him, you obviously are as Jacks marked you."

"I wasn't him, it was his staff." She pulled at her hand again. Pitch looked amused by Snow still trying to fight against him.

After a minute of Snows continued struggle, Pitch started to look scared, pulling at his hand back. It had frozen onto her wrist.

"What are you doing?" He roared trying to claw at his hand.

"I'm not doing anything." She said as she grabbed her knife back out of his other hand.

"She's telling the truth, it isn't her that's doing it." Jack spoke angrily coming into the room.

Pitch started firing multiple nightmare sand balls in Jacks direction. Jack dodged out of the way but he stumbled and Pitch aimed for his chest, then Pitch felt a white hot pain in his back. It was Snow, she had stabbed him with her knife.

"I'm sorry but I won't let you hurt him." His hand was released from her wrist and slumped onto the floor turning into a shadow.

Jack jogged over to her, "Are you alright?"

Water weld in her eyes, she had just killed someone. How was she suppose to handle that? "I-is he dead?" Tears fell down her cheeks as she waited for an answer, it felt like an eternity before it came.

"No, he's just wounded. It'll take him a while to come back this time. You saved me once again." Jack smiled when she looked up at him. "Come on, lets get out of here." He grabbed her hand as they started to walk off together but she jerked her hand out of his looking at the ice burn around her wrist. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. Wait, what's that?" He pointed to the snowflake burn in her palm.

"It's nothing." She tried to shrug it off but Jack wasn't having it, he repeated his question "Snow, what is that?"

"I got it when your staff gave me that shock yesterday. I didn't want to tell you just in case it made you feel bad. It's nothing." Snow snuffled.

"We can get Bunny to look at it when we get to the Pole," He smiled again trying to hide his guilt, Snow could see it easily but she wanted to get out of this creepy place.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack flew them back to the Pole never letting go of Snow's hand to comfort her as she was still taking hurting Pitch pretty hard and Jack also sort of wanted to hold her hand but he didn't know why. They both arrived back at the North pole with warm welcomes from everyone, North gave both of them a gigiantic hug that made it hard for Snow to breathe, The Easter Bunny gave a brief smile and waved looking relieved. Snow could tell that him and Jack were like brothers, they despised each other but still cared about the other greatly. The tooth fairy flew at them hugging them both within seconds and flew back to her mini fairy telling them that Jack was okay. Sandy just waved with a smile that could light up the room.

Then Jamie ran to them and Snow expected him to hug Jack but he ran into her almost making her lose her balance. "I'm so glad you're alright, I thought Pitch had got you for good." He had tears in his eyes when he looked up at her.

"Hey hey, it's alright. I'm fine, you could never lose me." She said smiling wiping a droplet his cheek."Bunny could you come here please." Jack interrupted her.

Bunny hopped over, "What's up frostbite?" He greeted.

"Jamie can you go and hang out with Sandy and North for a bit while me and Snow talk to Bunny."  
"I'm so happy you're back Snow." He grinned while walking off toward the other Guardians.

"Snow show him your hand." She held it out showing the little snowflake. Bunny arched his eyebrows and began to think. Examining it closely and prodded the areas around it. While he continued thinking Snow started to take everything in, this was the first time she had seen the Easter Bunny, Tooth fairy or Sandman. She had seen North, the Yeti's and elves before but the other were only there in the day, when she wasn't able to see them.

The Easter Bunny was about six foot one with bluish grey fur that had sort of tribal tattoos over his shoulders and a bit of leather gear with boomerangs slung over his back but he didn't actually wear any clothes which was a little bit weird. She then glanced over to the Tooth fairy or Toothiana.

The Tooth fairy was a hummingbird human hybrid, she had violet eyes with blue and green feathers that covered her whole body. The way her feather fell made it look like she was wearing a dress and on her back was the most gorgeous wings that Snow had ever seen. She also had two tiny versions of herself fluttering around her head coming in and out the window to give her news or asking about orders that were needed.

The Sandman was a short man that seemed to be made of golden sand like the sand that he gives children good dreams with, his hair seemed to be in five points looking the start of a sun from a child's picture. The only way he seemed to communicate was by picture popping up over his head instead of talking, she couldn't figure out why he wouldn't talk but she could still slightly understand what he was saying.

They all were nothing that she had imagined, they were even more dazzling.

Snow even looked Jack over again, He was standing leaning on his staff wearing his frost covered blue hoodie waiting for bunny to give him an answer. His white bangs around his pale skin and gorgeous blue eyes made her want to melt. Something in her chest started bubbling, Is that what Pitch meant? Water rose in her eyes as she thought of what she had done, but Jack said that she had only hurt him so she gulped down her feeling and focused back on the conversation.

"Well, to be honest Jack I'm not entirely sure about it but unless it's hurting you Snow, I think there's nothing to worry about right now." She nodded and gave out a sigh of relief that she didn't know she was keeping in. Tooth then buzzed over talking to her at a hundred miles an hour, Snow couldn't understand a word that she was saying because she was going so fast, Then Tooth started pushing her into a spare bedroom that was along the corridor into a room off of the main balcony.

"What's happening?" Jack laughed as Snow glanced back with a look of 'help me' on her face. Jamie over ran to him and whispered their newly hatched plan in his ear.

Tooth left Snow alone to wash up and have a shower. Once Snow exited the en suite into the bedroom there was a long blue satin evening gown on the bed. She dried her hair and waved/curled it to try and make it look a bit different but kept the natural make-up. Snow had just put on the gown and shoes, peering at her reflection in the full mirror next to the bed. She rotated around when Tooth came back in through the double oak doors.

Tooth stopped in her tracks, "You look absolutely lovely." Snow smiled at the compliment, she hadn't had one in such a long time. "Give us a twirl then." She did what Tooth said smiling. Snow actually felt girly for once. "Now come on, their all waiting to give you the surprise."

Snow trembled with excitement as they both exited the room onto the main balcony. The whole room has icicles hanging from the ceiling and chandelier making light glisten around the room. The floor had snow all the way around the edges of the room, it was probably Jacks idea but it was truly beautiful like a winter wonderland. Tooth lead her to the top of the marble staircase that had a red carpet draping over it to make a center to walk down.

"Welcome to your very own prom Snow, This is a thank you for helping us with Pitch. I hope you like it." North announced as Jamie and the rest of the Guardians looked up at her.

Jamie gasped when he saw her, "Jack, she looks so pretty."

Jack face said it all, he stared at her wavy blonde hair with those brilliant hazel eyes, and seeing her wearing that satin dress made his heart skip a beat. "Yeah," was the only response he could get out and Jamie started to giggle at him.

"Jack you like like her don't you?" Jamie asked grinning at Jack.

"Yeah Jamie, I think I do." He said taking small nervous steps towards the base of the stairs but Jamie pushed further towards them, almost making him fall over as Snow had just reached the bottom of the steps. The music started to play a slow song.

"You look beautiful, Could I have the pleasure of this dance?" Jack asked trying to sound confident.

"You may." She took his hand smiling trying to keep from blushing as much and they went into a dancing hold. "Err, Jack do you know how to dance because I have no idea" She giggled feeling incredibly embarrassed.

"Well we dance moving our feet in a circle like formation and occasionally I spin you out like this." He spun her out and back in, grabbing her hand once more.

Snow giggled again and gazed up into his brilliant blue eyes, her heart was beating uncontrollably, it felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. They both slowly leant in but a voice stopped them before they had chance to kiss.

"Aww, isn't that sweet." it rung out through the room. Snow turned around and walked forward to see the other Guardians stuck to the floor or wall with black sand like what had happened to her feet when Pitch had her.

"You thought that little knife would keep me at bay for long," Pitch laughed manically as he materialised from the wall with a bow and arrow aimed at Jamie who was frozen in fear. Jack was grabbing his staff that was propped up against a nearby wall, he wouldn't get there in time. Snow started running and Pitch let the arrow loose. She got there just in time to push Jamie out the way onto the floor.

There was only one problem, it pierced through her instead. She landed heavily on the hard floor, she saw Pitch disappear into the shadows shaking his head from side to side as he didn't get the target he came for. The Guardians were immediately released from the sand restraints and raced towards her. Jamie was the first to get to her holding her hand."Snow, Snow." He pleaded with tears flowing down his face trying to keep her conscious.

Snow could barely hear him as numbness started taking hold of her body, all she could hear was her heart slowing down beat by beat. Everything was going dark. Suddenly she was rising in the air above her body, Snow could see Jack shaking her trying to wake her up. The brightness of the moon was changing her completely.

**Okay Guys, i need your help. I've got writers block on Snow and what Guardians she becomes/ her center could be. If you have any ideas please tell me through a review or PM, it would be greatly appreciated as I have nothing at the moment. Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that this is a short chapter but my computer had a virus and it deleted everything so i've tried to remember as much as I could. Hope you enjoy it.**

Her body was hovering in the air with a bright white light expanding from her body but then tremendous pain surged through her, she fell back onto the hard ground making the floor crack beneath her.

Nothing made sense in her head. Where was she? How did she get here? And more importantly who was she?

It took a minute before she was able to move her arms and leg; when she was able to, she gradually moved into a sitting position putting her head in her hands. She tilted her head up to look in front of her. The room had bright red walls with hard wood floors and an exit door slightly to her left, she knew it was an exit as it was decoratively labelled above the door itself. 'Someone definitely has strange décor ideas.' She thought to herself.

She turned around when she heard the sound of multiple people crying. There were people (or she thought they were people but some of them did look a bit different) crowding around someone's body. They were all extremely sad, the little brown haired boy and the white haired teenager were crying hugging the girls body. They all seemed so sad, Her heart felt weird like she was grieving too. She tried to stand up, it took some effort but she was able to get to her feet without falling back down.

Then the giant Rabbit suddenly turned around and started walking towards her with boomerangs in his hand. "Hey you," He shouted and she was so scared that she ran toward the doors looking back one last time to see the silver haired guy staring at her with tear filled eyes. The Rabbit was still hopping towards her saying something, she wasn't listening; she just wanted to get out of there. She quickly opened the door and ran out into the snowy terrain.

She hastened her way out into the white blanketed landscape. After a few minute of constant running she stopped and dropped to her knees as she gazed up at the bright moon. It started to speak to her :

_Don't be scared my young child, your name is now Ebony Night and you have been chosen to help guard and protect the children of the world..._

She stopped listening when something black flickered in her peripheral vision, she turned around to see a dark figure looming over her. She darted sideways and kept running until she saw something golden in the snow ahead of her. It was a golden tipped bow but there weren't any arrows with it.

'A lot of good that's going to be', she thought to herself. She picked it up and rolled onto her back aiming it at the dark figure getting closer to her as she pulled it back and a golden arrow appeared against the string.

He stepped towards her but stopped when she pulled her bow further back. He took a small step backwards, and stared at her. It was the first time she had noticed what she was wearing.

She wore female black and brown leather armour that looked like it had come from ancient Greek or Roman times, along with it she had a leather belt that held a sheathed dagger that was encrusted with a sapphire in the blade. The outfit was a bit to revealing for her but she had to admit she did look 'bad ass' in it.

"I've just come to say sorry to you Snow. You weren't meant to save Jamie, Jack was meant to get try and save him instead. I'm sorry that you have to live with this fate." The mysterious figure apologised.

"My name isn't Snow, it's Ebony and what the hell are you talking about?" Ebony questioned the man. Strangely after a moment he just started laughing.

"You don't remember anything, this is going to make things much more interesting." He said taking a step closer to her.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" She shouted with rage flaring up in her voice, but she still felt really confused.

"Okay, then I shall say goodbye as I have a few errands to run. I presume I will be seeing you soon when or If you ever start remembering." He said disappearing into the shadows of the night.

Ebony shakily got up slinging the bow over her shoulder and began hiking toward the snowy cliff edge. She stared out at the sunrise onto the horizon, it was magical.

Pain flared in her body causing her to fall onto the freezing cold ground. She felt cold but the pain caused parts of her body in heat up, It was really weird. She was laying on the ground freezing yet heat coursed through her. Then she curled herself up into a small ball with her bow still around one of her shoulders trying somehow to make the agony go away.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from rise of the Guardians but I do own Ebony Nights character.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, I hope your enjoying the story so far. Just had over a hundred and fifty views, yay. It's good to know some people are reading this.**

**A shout out to Wisedomsdaughter, thank you for being my first reviewer of this story and I have taken your idea into account. It'll all be revealed later on in the story. Thank you.**

Ebony didn't know how long she was out there before she saw someone running towards her, she was going to aim her bow at them to protect herself but she was too cold.

'Why was she dressed in leather warrior armour when she was in a freezing cold climate?' She contemplated to herself.

She soon found herself in strong secure arms glancing up at her carrier, It was the silver haired guy that was hugging the girls body before. He peered down smiling at her. His eyes were pure ocean blue, They were almost hypnotic. Panic rose inside her, She didn't know who he was and who any of them other people were but even when she tried she still couldn't move at all. Ebony couldn't tell if it was because if she moved the pain would be worsen or if it was because she was too numb from the cold. She closed her eyes for a few seconds but when she reopened them she was laying in a queen sized bed tucked into red satin bed sheets.

The door was starting to open slowly, someone was coming in. Ebony glanced around for her bow, luckily it was leaning on the bed right next to her. She picked it up and had it ready in the direction of the door. The young guy that rescued her from the cold came in, stopping where he was when he saw that she had her weapon raised in his direction. Anyone could tell by her wide eyes that she was freaked out.

"Snow, it's okay, you're okay." He put his hand out in calming motions but she gripped onto her weapon tighter.

"My names not Snow, it's Ebony and who the hell are you?" As she spoke two more people came in behind him. One of them was the little boy that she saw before and the other was a large smiling man who was laughing or he was until he saw that she had the golden tipped bow in her hands.

"North s-sshe doesn't k-kknow me and s-sshe says her n-names Ebony." He stuttered with water filling the bottom of his eyes.

The large man slowly walked closer, her eyes widened even more as she shifted herself backwards, pulling more on the string making her weapon produce an arrow but not firing it yet.

"It's okay, We're friends, we are not going to hurt you. You're going through some changes." Her eyes drifted to the floor as she tried to remembered anything, North ducked his head down to keep eye contact with her before he continued, "Did the moon speak to you?" She nodded in response, staying silent. 'How did he know?' She thought.

"What did he say?" North asked trying to see how much she had been told.

"He said my names Ebony Night and that I was chosen to protect children and that's all I heard before that dark man showed up. Is he one of your friends?" She asked back. Ebony peered over to the young guy and his face was so sad, it made her heart start to hurt for some unknown reason.

"No Ebony, he most definitely is not. He's the one that killed you." She felt even more confused, she was alive not dead, how could that man have killed her? She's right here thinking, breathing.

"Me and Jack are two of the Guardians," North said pointing to him and the young guy. "You used to be a teen-aged girl named Snow Smith, You died protecting little Jamie here from one of Pitch's arrows but It hit you when you pushed him out the way onto the floor. That's why MIM chose you, you sacrificed your own life for a child." He sent a compassionate look at Ebony as she stared at Jack. She lowered her bow causing the arrow to disappear. North looked relieved to say the least.

"Jack, where is Snow?" The little boy tugged on Jacks frosted hoodie sleeve.

"She's over there on the bed but her names not Snow any more, it's Ebony. Please be careful." He said as Jamie sat up on the edge of the bed.

The little boy shut his eyes, breathing deeply and said "I believe in you Ebony." He reopened his eyes and smiled straight away. "I'm so glad you're okay now, I thought I had lost you." He continued, Ebony still felt confused but there was a weird feeling in the back of her mind like she did actually know them.

She smiled and something flashed in her head, "It's alright. I'm fine, you could never lose me." She said it as she remembered her trying to comfort him before.

Jack's head shot up staring straight at her. He knew that he needed to help her remember who she was but how? Ebony's body began to ache, she clenched her hands making them into fists.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asked her, looking slightly worried. She nodded and gave the best fake smile that she could do.

"Jamie, could you tell the others what has happened and ask Tooth to go get her teeth it might help her remember who she was." North politely order Jamie. They waited for Jamie to exit and Jack strolled over.

"Now Ebony... Are you actually okay?" Jack pleaded for a honest answer. She waited to nod her head but she couldn't lie to him.

"My body hurts all over," As Ebony spoke her pain spiked and she quickly curled up into a ball hugging her bow for any sort of comfort. Jack looked at North as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Err. S..Ebony you need to be laying straight for the pain to lessen, Do you mind?" She shook her head to give him permission, and he helped her stretch out her body so she laid straight down on her back with her bow next to her. Jack gasped when he saw Ebony's chest. There was black sticky sand where Pitch shot the arrow through her heart. When Jack touched the area it burnt the tips of his fingers. He gave a panicked glance at North who approached with a wet cloth, when he dabbed the part of her chest it started burning the cloth. But after a few tries it started coming off and North chucked the cloth in the chemical bin once Jack wiped his fingers leaving areas of the skin that had been burnt off to reveal light pink patches. Ebony was still conscious but her eyelids remained closed.

"North, why can't she remember? Why is she in pain while changing? And why Is her name different now?" Jack kept listing questions until North stopped him.

"Jack calm down, The only thing I can think of why she's having a hard time changing is that when Pitch shot her with the nightmare sand, it got into her system before she changed and her body is now trying to get it out. Her name I have no idea, we should ask Manny later once she's rested a bit." Ebony was getting more tired by the second.

"Should we leave her here alone?" Jack asked North another question.

"She sleeping, I think we both need to talk to the other Guardians about what's the best thing to do." North responded and they left her to go to sleep.

As she dreamed she cycled through lots of different memories but they were all painful ones, Most were of when she was defending herself or other younger children that lived with her at the orphanage from bullies but the bullies always seemed to outnumber her.

This memory in particular stuck out to her:

_It was when she was thirteen years old and she was invited to her first and only proper house party, her so called 'friends' were off with there boy friends leaving her alone as usual. She went into empty room upstairs to get away from the loud music and annoying people that were drinking way too much. She was sitting on the bed next to the window gazing at the night sky. She glanced the clock to check what the time was. Luckily it was only 10:32pm, she had to remember to be back in bed by midnight to make sure she doesn't faint in public again._

_The door suddenly opened as the sixteen year old guy called Tony that she talked to for a while earlier ducked in the room. He turned around to her and looked slightly shocked. Tony walked forward about to speak and stopped to think first._

"_Errr. Do you want me to leave? I was just trying to get away from the crowd. I think they've drunk a bit too much." He smiled._

"_No it's alright. I was trying to get away from everyone too. It's a bit chaotic downstairs." She returned his smile. _

"_So..." Tony sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. "Why are you up here by yourself?"  
"Just used to being alone I guess," she muttered and stood up walking towards the window.  
"We'll you don't have to be alone any more." She turned around confused at his reply and He forcibly kissed her. She tried to pull away but he pushed her into the wall. As Tony pulled away to breathe for a second, she slapped him right on the side of the face._

"_Oww... If you don't do this I'll tell everyone that you're fridged." He walked towards her again. _

"_No get away from me, I don't want to." She said with tears starting up in her eyes and she got into one of the fight stance that she saw on T.V. _

_He walked out the door closing it behind him shouting "The girl in that room there is FRIDGED." Everyone started laughing. She ran opening the window and grabbed onto the drainpipe shimmying down as people started to come into the room. She ran back to the Orphanage crying._

Then another memory struck into her mind:

_She was halfway to the hotel that her Prom was being held at when a black stretched limo pulled up beside her and her usual bullies came out._

"_Can't you give me one night off where you guys don't bother me?" She asked feeling slightly scared._

"_Why would we do that when you look so pretty?" The brown haired jock asked as the girls behind him giggled. _

"_Just leave me alone." She said as she tried to walk past them but she got pushed back onto the ground. Before she knew it she was getting kicked and punched all over her body. The only reason they stopped is because one of the girls spoke up saying that they were going to be late. The guys got back into the limo as the girl that spoke up walked over to her._

_She knelt down and said, "I'm so sorry, they've had a few already which is no excuse I know but I'll leave my phone here after I dial 999, they should get to you soon." The girl did as she said and then left with them in the limo._

_It took a while but the ambulance did finally get to her. She was in the hospital with a coma for ages after, But she had nightmares for the whole time that she was in the coma. They varied of what fear they were but each one was different and even more terrifying than the last. _

Ebony woke up completely enraged, it had to be Pitch's fault. She could only remember certain memories, the painful ones. It had to be him.

A accented voice sounded from behind the door, "What do you mean Pitch stole her teeth? That's all of her memories, what would he do with them?" North bellowed.

"I dunno North, I sent a couple of my mini fairies to retrieve them and they came back to me without them bruised and hurt. Peaches didn't make it." Tooth cried.

"Shhh, It'll all be fine somehow. We got to keep faith in Manny. He'll help us." He tried to comfort his friend.

She quickly looked around the room for an exit, apart from the door they was only one other exit; a window. Ebony grabbed her bow and jumped out of the window. She expect to hit the ground hard but she floated up higher into the sky.  
"Cool, I can fly." She giggled to herself and flew off to the place that she somehow knew Pitch would be.

It was time for her revenge.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry if this is a bit confusing for people but bear with me as it'll make more sense later on.**

**A shout out to my Second reviewer SamWynter97 - I'm glad you like it, hopefully i'll have more chapters for you in the next couple of days but college is starting again Monday so it might take a bit longer to get the chapters on here. Thank you for reviewing now I know i'm going down the right road :)**

Ebony flew around the winter landscape of a town called Burgess and landed next to a old and dainty bedstead. 'Why is there a bedstead all the way out here?' She thought to herself. She examined it more closely to find planks in the middle were removed or broken to reveal a dark hole. A sinister laugh rung out from it.

Ebony dove in as rage build up in her body, she flew down landing gently on the black tiled floor and took her bow off her shoulder getting it ready just in case Pitch decides to strike.

"So glad for you to come and visit Snow or is it Ebony now?" Pitch laughed. Shadows bounced around her but she didn't care all she felt was anger towards Pitch.

"My names Ebony and this is all your fault. All the nightmares I had for years before I turned into this. When I was in that coma, you couldn't give me a day to rest, to recuperate, you had to plague my dreams all the time I was mortal." With each word she spoke, rage that she had pent up for years came out bit by bit. She actually felt better after getting it off her chest and she started thinking everything through, it was definitely a bad idea to come here alone.

"It did work then, you can never be sure with these measly tooth boxes." He said coming into the light. "Did you like your memories?"

"Of course I didn't, you only showed the horrible ones." She grumbled loudly.

"No, I showed you the best ones. You really did have a bad life." Ebony could tell he was lying, she didn't know how she knew but she did.

"You Liar." She roared.

He chuckled, "So you still have that advantage, that's good to know. Well anyway, Do you want your memories?" Pitch held them out towards her, she went to grab them then pulled her hand back.

He returned them into his pocket and continued,"You and Jack are exactly that same, he rejected his memories so that he wouldn't disappoint the rest of the Guardians, but why don't you want them back? Hmm..."

"Is that a rhetorical question or do you actually want me to answer?" Pitch shrugged in response which made her more angry, she didn't know where this anger was coming from. He turned his back to her and kept talking, "What are you a Guardian of anyway? History? Your outfit is a bit out of date, even if you do look fetching in it." He turned back to Ebony looking her up and down.

"I don't know yet and don't look at me like that, you pervert." She said trying to hide more of herself from his eyes, he grinned sadistically and turned his head forward again.

"Anyway back to business, What would you do for your teeth?" As he spoke black sand grabbed the top of her bow plucking it from her hold. Ebony tried to grab it back but the sand threw it to Pitch and he caught it easily enough with one hand, examining it for a few seconds.  
"Look, now I have two things that belong to you." He chuckled.

"If this is a weird game then I don't want to play." She mustered all the confidence she could but she felt so defenseless without her bow.

He fired nightmare sand at her causing Ebony to fly into the wall behind her, before she could look up Pitch was there pushing her bow into her stomach. He made it so it would hurt her as well as making it so that she could still breathe and talk.

"Now, I'll repeat my question. What would you do for your teeth, your memories?" Ebony didn't like the look in his eye.

"What do you want with me? You lured me here without back up, so what do you want?" She spat out trying to get more oxygen into her lungs as he pushed the bow harder into her stomach, She continued gasping for air.

"Well, you seemed to fascinate me so I have one offer and one alone. Live with me here forever." Pitch grinned.

"What? No, why the hell would you think I would live here with you for just my memories?" There was silence for a minute before Pitch spoke again.

"I wonder. Have you found your other side yet? I thought I saw her earlier, she looked powerful instead of this weak shell that you are now. Theirs still a bit of her in there, I can tell by the roots of your hair are starting to turn dark." Her hair can't be changing a different colour, She knew that she was blonde as she could see it hanging over her shoulders. Then Ebony remember there conversation from when she was mortal.

"No, like I said before I don't have another side. I'm good not evil."

"Are you sure? What made you come here? Was it rage or anger? If you did turn we would be able to defeat the Guardians and rule the world. Starting with little children's belief's."

"NOOOOO!" Something in her made her want to protect them more than anything else in the world, she would never hurt them and she'd be dammed if she was going to let anybody else hurt them.

Ebony put her hands behind the bow pushing against him. Both of there strength were equally matched until she started feeling pain spreading to her limbs. Ebony pushed back at him with all her strength causing him to fly onto the floor. She spotted the hole that she entered in and zoomed up through it with her bow safely in her hands but it was rapidly closing up behind her. She got out just in time to have sand get blown out from the hole.

Ebony tried to fly but she couldn't for long as the blizzard was getting worse. She landed near a frozen lake. Ebony knew this place, she didn't know where her legs were taking her but she let them keep wondering. Ebony found herself curling up at the base of an old oak tree, letting some the emotions that she had pent up inside her for all those years escape. Tears started to freeze onto her cheeks. The cold was actually nice, it seemed to numb some of the pain. Hours past before she heard her name getting shouted through the snow storm.

A huge rabbit or was it a kangaroo was hopping towards her.

"Jack, I found her." As he walked towards her she tried to open her eyes more to see Jack running in her direction. "Geez Jack, can't you stop this storm? It's freezing" Bunny shivered. Jack touched her skin and the snow that had laid itself on top of her raised up and dispersed.

"Not unless you want Pitch finding us." He replied as he picked Ebony up in his arms. "Come on, we'll get her to Jamie's to meet North so we can get a portal back to the pole and warm her up. Grab her bow." He ordered.

"How did you know she was going to be here, Frostbite?" Bunny queried.

"Because that's where she goes whenever she's feeling sad or alone. She was sitting under that same tree on the day that Pitch attacked me. The day that she as dragged into all this." Jack explained.

They were soon at Jamie's house and North made a portal leading back to the North pole. Jack put her back in the bed that she was in before but locked the window to make sure that he would know if she tried to escape again.

"J-jjjack." She shivered.

"Shh, Ebony. Just try and get warm." He sat down on the bed and stroked her cheek.

"I'm s-ssorry. I shouldn't have l-lleft, I just h-hhated P-pitch so much." Water lined the bottom of her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. This process is always hard. Definitely if you can't remember who you were." Jack knew how hard it was from his experience but he didn't have his name changed.

"I know about you not knowing who you were before, Pitch told me about him having your memories. He tried to make me a deal with me for my memories but I declined it." Ebony was still shivering but not as badly as when he first found her. She started letting all her emotions out.  
Jack hugged her close as she cried into his chest. After five minutes of silence she decided to ask him something that had been eating her up inside.

"Why do I feel so alone?" She pleaded, still crying.

"It's because you were for a long time but you don't have to be any more, you have me and the other Guardians. We're a family, you're family now too. You'll never be alone and no one will ever hurt you, I promise." He answered honestly.

Ebony looked up at him gazing into his blue eyes and realised that he meant every word he said.

"Do you know why you went after Pitch?" Jack asked curiously.

"He showed me all the horrible memories of my past, I hoped they weren't true but I know now that they were. I went to confront him and get my other memories back." Ebony let out a deep breath. "Can he see my memories too?" She questioned.

"I don't know but we can ask Tooth once you've got some rest." She nodded, rolled over and snuggled into a pillow. Jack pulled the satin covered duvet over her, along with a quilted blanket that he had found in the cupboard to try and make sure that she would be start to warm up properly.

Luckily as she was now an immortal she couldn't actually die from the cold exposure but it would slow down her healing process.

"Thank you Jack," She muttered.

"For what?"

"For being there for me, no ones ever been there for me before. Thank you..." Ebony voice slurred as she started to fall asleep.

Jack couldn't believe how alone she had been all her life, and how bad her life must have been if she practically broke down when she started to release some of the emotions that she had been hiding for God knows how long.

He shut the door after looking In one last time. Jack gradually walked down the corridor flicking his staff around thinking of anything that he could possibly do to help her.

"Jack how Is she?" Tooth flew right up to Jack face bobbing up and down waiting for an answer.

"I think she's got a lot of emotional scars to heal but physically she's the same as we brought her in with before just colder, I still have no idea why she's in so much pain though." He sighed before he continued, "Pitch tricked her, the reason she left before was because Pitch gave her the worst of her memories while she was asleep and she went to get them back. From that point, all I got out of her was that she refused his deal but she is very worried that he can see her memories. Can he Tooth?" Jack asked.

Tooth thought for a while before saying her definite answer.

"If he wants to enough then he could get into them." Tooth lowered her voice.

"Sandy could you go give her some good dreams just in case Pitch tries to get to her that way again." Jack asked then leaned against his staff to think.

Sandy nodded with a couple of tick signs above his head and he floated into the guest room where Ebony now slept. He went over to her bed and started doing his usual dream giving when her clothes changed on her it flashed between her armour and a knee-length long black mac coat with boots and back again. He shook off what he saw and continued his work.

Before long she had a snowball fight scene happening above her head, In the scene she had just hit Jack right in the face with a snowball, everybody was shocked but she collapsed on the floor in laughter. Jack then caused snow to drop on top of her, she ruffled the snow off of herself and the snowball fight continued. A smile graced her real face as it went on.

'She likes winter as much as Jack.' Sandy thought to himself as he exited the room going back to the others.

They were all deep in discussion, Sandy hovered over and all eyes locked on him. He told them that he had done what was asked of him and she was having a dream about a big snowball fight. Jack couldn't help a smile from escaping from him.

"Okay so we've decided. We'll go to Burgess tonight for a few reasons, one to stop Pitch from getting to Jamie again. Another is to try and help S...Ebony get her memories back by giving her mind a dolt." North recapped.

"We need to find out what her power is like I have winter, the only thing we've seen that she has is a bow. We'll need to help her find out just in case Pitch starts a fight otherwise she might not be able to defend herself." Jack announced. Everyone seemed to agree, it was just figuring out how do they were going to find out?

They chatted for an hour or so before it was time to wake Ebony up. Jack and Sandy walked down the corridor, Jack stopped when they were outside the room and turned his back to the door.

"We need to help Ebony figure out what her center is Sandy. But how do we do it?" While Jack was talking Sandy did signs pointing behind him but Jack didn't understand.

"What do you mean what my center is?" Ebony asked startling Jack as he thought that she was still sound asleep in the room.

"We were just coming to wake you up." Jack said with Sandy close behind him.

"For some reason I just randomly woke up five minutes ago and I feel wide awake now. What do you mean what my center is?" Ebony repeated her question.

"Well, Sandy's center is dreams and mine is fun, it's what we're meant to protect in children. We need to figure out what yours is. Do you have any ideas?" She shook her head in response.

Sandy had lots of signs above his head, she tried to catch up but it was hard.

"Err, sorry all I got is we're leaving to go somewhere else."

"We are going back to Burgess just in case Pitch goes after Jamie again and it might help reawaken your memories without having your teeth." Jack summarised.

"Oh okay, if that's what you thinks best." Slight fear flared up in her chest. 'What if there was only bad things that happened in my past?' Ebony wondered to herself.

"Hey, I'll be with you every step of the way and if you want to stop after we get there then we will." Jack said when he saw the look on her face and knew that she was a little scared. She nodded again, still stuck in her own thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this Chapters short the next one will be longer I promise. Please read and review, thank you.**

Sandy, Jack and Ebony walked back into the globe room where North, Bunny and Tooth waited for them. They didn't talk. North made one of his portals and they all walked through. Once they arrived they made a plan and split into three pairs, they were all going to meet up at Jamie's house after various tasks had been completed. Jack and Ebony where going to look around Burgess and see if she could recognise anything or anyone. Tooth and Bunny were going over to Jamie's house to check up on Jamie and his family, even if Bunny didn't say it they all knew that he was excited to see Sophie, his little ankle biter. North and Sandy decided to go patrol the town streets to make sure there was no sign of Pitch or his nightmares.

Jack and Ebony walked to the Orphanage apartments that she apparently used to live in. It was a large three story building with a stone wall around the outskirts either to keep the children in the grounds or keeping others out. There was nobody playing outside in the snow like Ebony expected, it seemed like everybody was in the main living room looking really glum. She slowly approached the window that was slightly open and listened in.

"Okay children, we have some bad news. Snows now officially missing, nobodies seen her in three days and the police still don't have any leads as of yet." Most of the children started to cry except for a couple of the other teenage ones but they still had water filling there eyes, even one of the adults that was standing behind the main guy was crying silently.

He continued, "We are putting up missing persons posters tonight and tomorrow morning but if any of you know anything then we need to know now." The children just shook there heads.

After a few minutes of silence one of them asked a question, "Do you think we'll ever seen Snow again?" As the small boy spoke a flash flew into her mind briefly causing a little pain in the back of her skull.

_It was her defending herself and the child against bullies. When they both got away for a few minutes she told the little boy to run home. He was out of sight when the bullies found her and started beating her to find out where she'd told him to go but she never caved. _

Once she was out of the flashback she realised that she had missed the adults answer.

Everyone was exiting the room leaving her look into a empty space. Jack's hand on her shoulder made her jump. "They really do love you." He smiled trying to make her feel better. She turned around and tried to smile but her heart felt like it was shattering into pieces.

"Yeah it seems like it, doesn't it? But now they'll never be able to see me again, I'll be missing forever. They'll never see me." Ebony muttered loud enough for Jack to hear. Out of the blue Jack gave her a tight embrace which shocked her but she sunk into it and hugged him back trying not to cry again. She hated crying it made her feel weak.

Afterwards both of them walked towards the part of town that Jamie's house was in. As the sun set Ebony changed completely. Her hair changed turning dark brown almost black, she wore a black knee-length Mac coat with black leather boots and along with that she had a black fedora had with a black ribbon around it. Jack looked totally stunned.

"What happened?" Ebony asked.

"I dunno but you look different." Jack stated the obvious.

"Good different or bad different." She peered at him to try and see if she was going to get a honest answer.

"Good different, you look like one of the woman spies from the old gangster/mob films."

Ebony laughed, putting her hands up like guns spinning around on the pavement. Jack laughed from seeing her act so childish, she was still a kid inside. He rushed to catch up with her.

They continued walking along the pavement laughing and something weird happened.

An old man looked up smiling at Ebony and said "Good evening."

"Good evening" She replied. The old man carried on walking toward the next street. "Jack, I thought you said nobody could see us?" She asked astonished at what happened.

"They're not meant to be able too, definitely not adults." He paused for a minute. "Could you try and change back into your other outfit?"

"Why? Do you not like this one?" She teased spinning in a circle.

He laughed then turned serious. "I want to see if they can still see you when your in your other form that's all."

"How do I do that?"

"Maybe you just need to think of it." He assumed.

Ebony did as he said, she felt silly just standing there thinking.

"There you go." She opened her eyes and looked down she was back in the leather armour and her hair was blonde again. "Now try and ask that person the directions to a newsagents."

Ebony ran up to the man leaning on a postbox while reading a evening newspaper and asked but they didn't see or hear her at all. She shrugged and returned to Jack, He was trying to think but he still couldn't figure out how that worked. She stood there and tried to concentrate on the other outfit but it didn't work this time.

"Come on lets go tell the others." Joy filled Jack voice. He grabbed her hand and they started running.

Jack and Ebony was halfway down the street that Jamie's house was on when Ebony heard something. It sounded like that little boy from the orphanage, he was yelling and screaming in fear. She flew off in the direction of the voice slipping out of Jacks hand. She heard Jack say something from behind her but it wasn't clear.

Ebony flew into an alleyway, the little boys yelling came from around the corner. She ran around the corner but it was a dead end and no one was in sight. She quickly looked around the back of the dumpster bin to see if he was hiding behind there but still nothing. She was sure she heard him from this alley, she slowly stepped backwards and turned to exit.

As soon as she turned around she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry."

"That's alright my dear." Ebony knew that voice, she glanced up to see Pitch's looming form above her. He immediately grabbed her neck raising her into the air.

"You shouldn't have refused my deal, I wouldn't have to kill if you said yes but you declined my request and I can't have MIM making you a Guardian. You already had some abilities when you were mortal, once you've figured out your immortal ones you'll be very powerful indeed. That's why I wanted you on my side but now you have made my choice unavoidable." Pitch said as he walked around the corner.

"Release her Pitch," A voice came from the beginning of the alley, Jack was walking toward them with his staff raised. Ebony was now grasping at Pitch's hand but he placed her in front of him as a shield so if Jack was going to shot ice at him then he would hit her first.

"Why would I do that? She looks so defenceless like this, its kinda cute." Pitch said pinching her cheek. "What would you do if I did let her go?" Pitch asked with an evil smile plastering his face.

"What do you want Pitch?"

"I want what I wanted before. You by my side, us to be partners destroying children's beliefs everywhere."

"D-don't Jack." Ebony gasped.

"Shh, we're talking" Pitch tightened his grip making her choke. "That is my deal Jack, you for her. I love making deals." He chuckled.

"Okay" Jack muttered lowering his staff.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Pitch asked cockily.

"I will turn evil if you let her go." Pitch laughed the moment he heard his answer.  
"We should be leaving then, Goodbye sweet Ebony." Pitch whispered into her ear then chucked her powerfully into a brick wall landing on a dumpster with a loud clang.

Ebony was able to see both of them walking into the shadows, Jack looked back at her a last time before she fell into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long to put up, i wanted to give you all a descent sized chapter this time. Thank you for reading and I know you all are sick of hearing this but please review/ comment. They always make my day :)**

Ebony started emerging from unconsciousness to see Tooth's worried face looking down at her while dabbing a wet cloth on her forehead. She was back at the Pole.

"Jack!" Ebony screamed and struggled to get up but there were furry arms keeping her down. "Let me go, I need to find Jack." Everything that happened in the alley was less hazy. Jack sacrificed himself for her and now she had to save him.

"Calm down, we're going to save Jack once we've got a plan. We can't just go into Pitch's liar without one otherwise we could lose Jack forever." Tooth said calmly.

Ebony stopped struggling and Bunny released his arms letting her sit up, "What if he's already turned and we can't get him back?"

"He's strong, It'll take the sand a few days to turn him. We're going to head out tomorrow morning as Pitch hates the day, hopefully we'll catch him by surprise." Bunny's voice echoed in her ears, 'Tomorrow morning, he might be badly hurt by then.' She thought.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" She asked them both.

"Well, we're about to go talk to MIM and see if he can tell us anything." Tooth politely updated her.

"What are we waiting for then?" Ebony said jumping off of the bed and ran out the door.

They all waited in the globe room for MIM to talk to them. After waiting ten minutes Bunny and North were already having an argument about whose holiday was more important, Easter or Christmas? Tooth was fluttering around the room talking to her mini fairies giving them orders, Sandy was drinking eggnog like it was going out of fashion then sat down on a small chair falling asleep.

The moon hit the window and the only one that seemed to notice was Ebony. The moon spoke out to her alone:

_Ebony you have the powers of the night, you'll find out your center soon enough but beware you will be tested greatly if you decide to go it alone. Just remember your a part of this family now._

The only part of what he said that made sense was the she was the powers of the night, but what could she do with them? Ebony thought about it for a further minute before she realised that she should probably tell the others that MIM was there.

"Guys, he's here." She shouted to try and get over all the chatter.

They all walked forward and Ebony backed away. North started talking but Ebony wasn't listening, she was trying to think how she could get out without them noticing.

She quietly made her way back to the guest bedroom grabbing her bow, she glanced at the mirror and stopped. Her blonde hair was turning dark brown at the roots, 'Does that mean I'm turning evil?' She thought to herself but shook it off remembering that she need to get to Jack as soon as she could. She ran to the window.

'Dam Jack locked it. Wait, I need to think' she closed her eyes and thought about how to get the window open when she heard a clicking noise and the window slide open. It surprised her but she went with it.

Ebony now started to think about how she was going to get to Jack, she knew that she needed to be discrete if she was going to get into Pitch's liar again, The outfit she had on before materialised onto her again. She flew out the window trying to think of a plan.

Meanwhile In Pitch's liar:

Jack smashed into the wall again. Pitch's chuckle could be heard from anywhere in the room.

"You know I never get tired of hurting you." Pitch laughed and then started to think."But I think it's time for your transformation." On Pitch's last word sand swirled around Jack forcing it way into him anyway that It could. Jack dropped to his knees, the pain was excruciating.

Whatever Pitch was trying to do it wasn't working. He tried it on and off for an hour before he stopped.

"Why isn't it working?" Pitch asked himself but Jack answered.

"Maybe your not as powerful as you thought." Jack puffed out with a smirk on his face.

Jacks answer made him get a kick in the stomach. Pitch started looking for something in his robe pocket. He finally found it and took it out revealing that it was a small vial of black liquid.

"I was saving this for someone else but I guess it'll have to be for you instead. Drink it now," Jack stared but didn't go to grab it. "Or shall I go find your little friend and see if she wants to drink it."

Jack uneasily put out his hand grabbing it and uncorked the vial. It smelt revolting like decaying flesh. He put the bottle to his lips and gulped it down. It burned through him making him fall from his knees onto the floor, he turned his head to face the wall and curled into his body. From what Pitch could see his hair started turning black but Jack continued to curl himself up so that none of his head was visible.

"That's seemed to have some effect at least..." Pitch was interrupted by someone knocking gently on the metal prison cell door.

"Erm. Excuse me, is anyone in there? I seem to be lost, can someone help me please?" A little girls scared voice came from behind the door. Pitch strode over confused and opened it wide seeing a teenager in a black coat.

Suddenly she kicked him so powerfully he soared into the room and the girl entered. It was Ebony. She searched the room for Jack, he was curled up against a wall but moved slightly. He was alive that's all that mattered to her, she was so angry her body was shaking with rage as she approached Pitch who was still on the floor. She started hitting and kicking him as hard as she could.

"Jack could you get this annoying girl off of me please?" Pitch whined sounding very annoyed.

"Why on earth would he help you?" She said as she raised her arm getting ready to hit him hard again when someone grabbed her wrist. Ebony turned to look at them, it was Jack but he didn't look the same. He now had black hair and his eyes were a deep purple like little flecks of blue in them.

"What are you doing Jack?" She asked slightly startled pulling at her wrist with no success. She had good reason to be startled as he chucked her into the wall. Ebony tried to get up but Jack was already there pulling her up by her coat and pinning her to the wall.

Pitch got up and started dusting himself off. Jack looked at Pitch smiling like they were having the same thought. She didn't know what they were going to do, panic flowed into her mind thinking of all the horrible things that they could do to her before the Guardian's came to save her. Her breathing started getting heavier as her fear and anger combined together inside her. A navy blue shock wave burst from inside her making Jack fly into Pitch, the moment Pitch got up he fired nightmare sand at her but when she put her arm up to defend herself a strange shield went around her body and the sand was absorbed. The next thing that was shot at her was ice shards but her newly discovered shield didn't keep them out as they embedded into her shoulder. She cried out in pain and peered upward; Jack was getting ready to attack again. Ebony was able to dodge out the way of his next couple of attacks before it burst into a full on fight.

She was keeping it even between herself and Jack and Pitch but she randomly started to feel weak, every minute that went by she was getting weaker and weaker. She glanced out of a crack in the wall, the sun was coming up.

Pain hit her stomach, Jack had struck her with his staff. Ebony fell back into the wall and slumped down. It was like every injury she got in the fight was coming back three fold. The two figures stood over her, she was about to put her hand up to defend herself but someone trod on it pushing it into the wall. Ebony tried to change back into her other form to have her bow and knife but something was blocking her, she couldn't. Ebony was defenceless. Sand hardened itself around her wrist clamping her to the wall, she pulled hard but it was useless.

"Aww, have you weakened yourself so much you can't change back?" Ebony looked up at Pitch but it wasn't him that spoke, it was Jack. She just stared in astonishment. "Basically Pitch when she's in this form ordinary people can see her even adults, but she doesn't have her weapons and as you can see she can gets wounded easier."

"Is that right? Hmm I wonder then, without your shield then you might have nightmares like you had done when you were mortal." Ebony started shaking her head but he already had a huge ball of black sand in his hand and it struck her in the face. As soon as she breathed it in she was out for the count. The sand released her wrist and she curled up on the floor.

"What nightmare did you give her?" Jack questioned Pitch with no emotion in his voice.

"It's not what she would think it would be. She thinks that its been months and months having recurring nightmares each night. And the Guardians never came for her but I've sped it up in her mind so it makes her feel like she been alone for a hundred times longer than she has actually been." Pitch responded putting it in as brief of a way that he could.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but that's actually brilliant Pitch. But you do know its not going to break her don't you? She's been alone all her life, she's used to it but it will hurt her for definite." Jack assessed, Pitch just tilted his head thinking. "You need to figure out what her fears are through her memories, is there any there that stick out to you?" Jack continued kneeling down to brush the hair from Ebony's face.

"There might be something but it's not something I want to do." Pitch analysed in his head.

"I'll do it, If it'll make her join us quicker then I'll do it." Jack gazed into space. Pitch and him both smiled when they saw Ebony start to wriggle in her sleep, clawing at the floor like she was trying to get away from something. But while Jack stared more flickers of blue shot into his iris.

In Ebony's head:

She was running away from bullies with the little boy from the orphanage, but his hand slipped out of hers for a moment and they had got him. By the time she had found him, he was a bloody broken mess on the floor. He wasn't moving. Ebony pulled his mangled body onto her lap.

"I'm so sorry I failed you, they were meant to get me instead of you." she cried,

When she reopened her teary eyes she was laying on the floor.

'It was a nightmare.' What else should she have expected from Pitch, the NIGHTMARE king. Ebony shifted herself into a sitting position.

"What did you think of that one?" Pitch's voice echoed through the shadows.

"That was okay, try a bit harder next time." She teased. A thought burst into her mind, 'I know what will wind him up, if I remain to be polite through everything.'

"Oh really, I'll have something better planned for next time unless you've rethought your decision." He chuckled.

"No I haven't rethought anything, but thank you for asking." Pitch looked confused at her response probably because she was being so polite.

"Goodbye Ebony, You better get used to your own voice as you're going to be alone for a couple of years." Pitch stated and that exactly what happened. Day went by but every time the sun was setting Pitch would send her into the nightmare realm that he pacifically made for her and she woke up just as the sun was coming back up. It was infuriating.

Pitch had visited her everyday for the first two weeks asking the same thing 'Have you re-decided?' and her answer was the same as well 'No Thank you'. After the two weeks Pitch started to come in only once a week then it changed into once a month until she had forgotten how many months or even years she had been in there. Ebony tried all she could to distract herself but she was starting to feel lonely, occasionally she would think of Jack but the image changed from the white haired mischievous teens to the other Jack and his deep purple eyes with small blue flecks staring back at her. But if she did somehow get out of here and find him as long as he still had a bit of blue in his eyes there was still hope. She could see Jack scolding her right now and yelling at her to think of a plan but if she did do something then it would have to be spur of the moment as if Pitch got into her unconscious through her nightmares he would see the plan. The only thing she knew she had to do was the next time Pitch was here, she had to keep him talking until the sunsets and then maybe maybe she had a chance.

It was quite a few more nightmares before Pitch reappeared asking his usual question.

"Have you re-decided yet?"

"I'm not going to be evil." She said harshly. He was approaching the door to leave again, she had to do anything to stop him from leaving before the sun set.

"Wait..." Pitch's ear twitched and he stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"err..." Her mind was thinking of all these things to say but her mouth had already started speaking, "H-hhow is Jack?" Ebony asked trying to act as though he had started to break her, 'God I hope I'm good at acting' She thought.

Pitch turned around and in seconds he was in front of her making her jump and she played into it more scuttering back into the wall. He put his hand towards her stroking her cheek and she flinched.

"Shh, It's okay. Jacks really happy, he's a commander of my nightmare army and he's been attacking the Guardian's homes. At the moment he's at the Warren I think, but after every time I visit you he'd ask how you were and if you had changed your mind yet. He misses you for some reason, I don't know why. You're obviously nothing special since the Guardian's never actually bothered trying to rescue you." The sun was starting to set she could feel it, she had to keep the act going for a few more minutes. Ebony squeezed a tear from her eye and looked up at Pitch. He had the look that he just kicked a puppy. He wiped away the tear.

"You're lonely aren't you?" He asked and She nodded her head. "Then why don't you join me and Jack? We could be a family, Never alone." She thought but her mouth was answering him again before her mind had chance to think it out.

"Because I don't know who I am. Every things jumbled up in my head, I don't even know what my center is." Pitch looked taken back but Ebony was also, She must have been keeping that inside for a while.

Strength suddenly burst in her veins, It was night. She smiled mischievously at Pitch and punched upwards hitting his chin. Then Ebony attacked Pitch in any way she could until she scrambled for the door, but once she exited it everything seemed to be underwater, she was under water drowning. Ebony kicked her legs as best she could but with no hope. She grew weak and numbness began taking hold, Then a white light appeared in the water next to her.

"Ebony be calm, everything's going to be alright. The next part will be hard, very hard for you but when you feel like you're about to break do what you did when you were sitting under the oak tree, It'll help Jack get out of that state but try and remember his promise to you. Both of these things will help you and don't worry yourself sweetheart you'll find your center soon enough. You have always been loved Sweetheart."

After the gentle voice stopped a long blonde haired woman with ivy leaves forming a circlet around her head held out her ivory skinned hand and Ebony clung onto it as the woman pulled her to the surface into the cold night.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack was sitting next to Ebony's sleeping body as he started pulling out the embedded icicles from her shoulder. He was pulling the largest one out when Ebony woke up gasping and grabbed his hand like it could disappear at any second.

Her hazel eyes looked into the deep purple one assessing if there was a chance if getting him back, luckily there were still blue flecks in the.

She released his hand and scrambled backwards into the wall, her head was fuzzy 'Who was that woman? And what did she mean?' Ebony thought to herself.

Jack shuffled towards her with a hand out grabbing the large icicle and tugged in out quickly. Ebony shut her eyes to suppress a scream. 'I need to keep acting but will Jack see though it.' She thought. Jack went to take hold of another icicle when Ebony put her hand up to stop him and started pulling them out herself. Jack grabbed her hand when she was about to take the last one out.

"Wait, It's going through the gap between your shoulder blades it needs to be pulled out in a upward motion otherwise it'll snap." It almost sounded like he cared.

Ebony shrieked in pain as he pulled it out. He went to stroke her cheek and she flinched.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." She let him caress her cheek, "See, now if you want to be with me you have to accept Pitch's offer." Ebony's heart beated fast, seeing Jack with his hand out saying that all she had to do was say 'yes' and she would be with him made her head go dizzy. Finally she shook her head.

"Ha, thought so." She looked at him with confused eyes, "You're not the only one who can act."  
She tried to get up by leaning against the wall. "Ah ah ah." and he punched her stomach making her fall back into the wall but still remained upright. He continued to hurt her but each time he either hit or kicked her he would say different verbal insults like, 'Ugly', 'Disgusting', 'Worthless'. The last insult made her wince, She's felt 'Worthless' for her entire life. Jack saw her wince and knew that was the area to push at. He gripped Ebony's wrists In a cross and held them above her head, pinning her there. She yelped at the sudden assault.

"You really are pathetic, no wonder no one adopted you from the orphanage. Look at you." He continued, "Look at yourself, you're utterly worthless. No one has ever wanted you, not even your real parents. They abandoned you for a reason and now I see why. I should of left you in the snow to die when you were a baby." He had done it, Ebony's heart shattered. Everything that she hoped wasn't true just got told to her all at once, by someone that she trusted, someone she befriended. Tears lined her eyes as Jack released her and she fell to her knees. Jack started walking to the door and said "See pathetic."

'The oak tree,' She thought. Ebony started to sing:

_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand.  
Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on.  
But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning.  
Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart.  
Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent.  
All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain.  
All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over.  
There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones.  
To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all._

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding._  
_Fall into your sunlight._

While she was singing Jack stopped when he was about to exit. He turned around to see Ebony sitting on her knees with tears running down her cheeks looking down at her lap. Jacks eyes kept changing from deep purple to their usual electric blue colour, it was like he was having to fight himself for dominance of his own mind. After Ebony stopped singing she whispered that struck Jack down to his core.

"You promised me that I'll never be alone, that no one would ever hurt me. You promised." As she spoke a shock wave of golden light blew out of her hitting into Jack, it absorbed into his body strengthening his real self and forcing a black shadow out of his body into the wall behind him.

It took Jack a minute before he could move his reclaimed body, he looked over to her again and she had tears running rapidly down her cheeks.

All Ebony felt was ice cold hands on her cheeks and she shuffled backwards into the wall again keeping her eyes closed. She didn't want to see him any more, it was too painful.

Once again Jack cupped her face trying to get her to look at him but she kept shaking her head with tears leaking out of her closed eyes.

"Please Ebony, Please open your eyes. I'm so sorry." Jacks voice sounded sad and sincere. Ebony slowly opened her eyes preparing for another trick but didn't get one.

He was kneeling next to her, his blue eyes stared at her as she assessed him. Then Ebony smiled and jumped up hugging him.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant any of that. It wasn't me."  
"I know it wasn't you." She smiled even more hugging him tighter never wanting to let him go again. Shadows expanded over the floor.

"Jack", Ebony nervously said pulling at his hoodie. He turned around and walked into the center of the room.  
"How did you turn back?" A voice boomed.

"Obviously the good in me is stronger than your evil." Jack's cocky response made Ebony giggle a little.

Jack was suddenly flung into the corner of the wall in the far left corner from Ebony and a shadow cage was formed around him with chains sticking his wrists to the wall. Ebony tried to get up and run to him but the wounds Jack inflicted on her made her drop back to the ground. Pitch came out of the shadows in the opposite side of the room, watching her trying to get up and failing.

A laugh spouted from his mouth, "I guess you can't do anything to stop me." Ebony glanced to Jack, "Please don't hurt him." Another tear flowed from her eyes.

"I have to, Now Jack this is going to be extremely painful. It might even kill you," Pitch said as his bow and arrow appeared before him.

'Be Brave', a woman whispered in Ebony's head, She jumped up and ran in front of Jack as the arrow was realised. She put her hands up in front of her body to somehow block it. The same golden light that help save Jack glowed from her hands. It seemed to dissolve the arrow; Pitch looked furious preparing another arrow. Ebony pushed the light from her hands and produced a wave that hit pitch dissolving his bow like his arrow causing him to fly back into the door. She immediately went to Jack but the cage was still around him, Ebony placed her fingertips on the cage and it glimmered to gold and exploded into dust. She did the same with one of his wrists and was about to touch the other when something hit her in the side flinging her away from Jack.

Jack shouted her name while tugging on the final chain, Ebony got up and searched the room for Pitch. He wasn't visible but she knew that he was in the shadows.

'Think Ebony think... Be brave. That's it, Courage. My centres Courage.' As she thought her body lifted up into the air, that little golden glow grew brighter and expanded from her body filling the room with light. Pitch's scream echoed in her ears. When she returned to the floor she saw that Pitch was trembling in the corner.

She walked halfway to Pitch then realised that she was back in her immortal form, the brown and black leather armour was place on her body with her bow slung over her shoulder once again. A multiple of loud footsteps thudded outside the door. Ebony quickly opened it just in time for Bunny to charge through the door and tumble onto the floor.

She giggled, "Everything's fine Bunny, no need for trying to break down the door."

North entered followed by Tooth and Sandy.

"We thought you were in trouble. We all saw that bright golden light coming from here, that's how we found your location. Where is Pitch?" North asked.

"Lets just say I don't think he's going to be a problem at least not for a while anyway." Ebony said pointing at Pitch then she glanced back at Jack who was standing there with a proud smile plastered on his face. North, Tooth and Sandy looked shocked, not knowing what to think or do.  
"What did you do to him?" Bunny looked slightly scared. As she walked to Jack he answered for her, "She showed him what courage does to fear." He smiled when Ebony got to him and he hugged her in a tight embrace, truthfully Ebony was a little shocked by this.

"Shall we get going then?"Tooth said in a annoyed voice.

"You lot can go back on the sleigh, I want to fly around for a while to clear my head."

North was about to speak against it when Jack shook his head.

"To the sleigh." North bellowed, Bunny groaned and muttered "Why is it always the bloody sleigh?" They all exited leaving Pitch there.

The others got into North's sleigh and Ebony took to the sky. It took her a few moments to realise that Jack was flying beside her, it was less than a minute before Ebony lowered herself to the ground. They were at her oak tree. Jack felt a little confused about why they were there but it was a good place for them to talk about what happened.

"Err Ebony …." He started off.

"Yes Jack," Her greeny hazel eyes sparkled at him.

"To start off with, I'm sorry about everything that's happened; you dying and losing your memory." She stopped him, "Jack, it's okay, really. This was going to happen anyway. I was the one who ran to save Jamie and got hit by the arrow, I would have still done it in any other circumstance."  
"But if you hadn't of met me," Jack responded while walking towards Ebony but she interrupted him again.  
"If I hadn't have met you, you would be badly hurt or dead. Pitch would've hurt the other Guardian's and Jamie would be worse off. Yes, we don't know what could've happened but I'm happy it did otherwise I would have never met you," She started to ramble then smiled embarrassedly realising how close they were to each other, there was only a hand span between them.

Ebony looked up at Jack, his eyes were staring into hers and they both leaned in. Her warm lips merged with his ice cold ones, a spark burned through her and a tingly sensation ran through her body. The kiss intensified with so much love and passion that it felt like it was the moment that she had been waiting for her entire life. They finally broke away gasping for air. Both of them agreed that it was time to get back to the North pole, they held each others hand the whole way there.

Meanwhile at the North pole:

They talked all the way to the globe room.

"I guess Ebony found her center then." North mumbled, "But what happened when they were both there."

"We'll just ask them when they get here, mate." Bunny responded and north nodded. Tooth and Sandy stayed behind them silent. A yeti ran at them yelling something at North.  
"He says that there's someone in the globe room." North pulled out his swords and charged down the corridor closely followed by the others. They barged into the room and stopped rapidly all staring in utter shock.

"Gaia."

**The song featured on this Story is the last versus of Shattered by Trading yesterday, I don't own the song but i thought it fitted with how Ebony felt.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Gaia, why are you here?" North spoke up after a few second of shock. The blonde haired woman walked around gracefully looking at all the objects.

"I'm here to see my daughter. You know you should really put some plants in her it'll liven up the place." Gaia continued to glance around the room before stopping in front of them. "There's no need for your weapons, I'm not going to hurt any of you." She looked down at Bunny's hand that held his boomerangs in a fighting position but he quickly shifted and put them back into the holder on his back. "Sorry, reflex."

"That's fine you're just trying to protect yourself and your friends I understand... It's nice to see you all Toothiana, Sandy, North, Bunnymund." She spoke so delicately that it calmed everyone down. Sandy made a golden top hat appear over his head and bowed his head, Tooth waved while North and Bunny looked like they were still in shock.

Finally North spoke up, "You said you're here to see your daughter, I thought she had disappeared a long time ago." North tried to remember what Manny had told him about the occurrence.  
"No, Lady time hid her so no one evil could find her but that meant that I and her Father, the Night Elf King couldn't know otherwise if we in anyway contacted her then she would be in danger again but now I have found her, I can help her prepare for the prophecy."

North seemed to be the only one who understood what she was talking about, anyone could tell that North was still trying to figure out who her daughter was. After a minute she answered the question that had been bubbling in everyone's mind, "Snow Smith or now known as Ebony Night is my Daughter."

"One second, I've meet Mother Nature before she's Pitch's daughter, Sepherina. She has the powers of nature." it was the first time Tooth spoke to Gaia and now regretted it as her eyes looked like they had green fire glowing in them. She calmed down quickly though and responded to Tooth's confusion.

"Sepherina was picked by MIM when I had to go into hiding from Darkening, every time I went to do my duties I was attacked as he wanted to know where I had sent my daughter. After a century of attacks I had to retreat into the Earth's core to build up my energy again, that's went MIM picked her because there was only so much I could do from the core." Gaia Said in a calm manner. It looked like North had lightening struck into him when he had a epiphany. "That means she's the Half-light." North muttered quietly but Gaia still heard. The others still looked confused.

"Well, she was until she died and turned into a immortal, It actually surprised me that MIM didn't turn her into her real form right away but she had to defeat Pitch before she can go into hibernation and complete her process." She twitched and continued "She coming down the corridor now."

Gaia was right in less than thirty seconds both Ebony and Jack opened the door smiling and holding hands.

Both of the stopped when they came into the room with the Guardian's staring at them. North walked forward a few steps. "Ebony, errr..." He started but was interrupted by a blonde woman walking around him.

"It's alright North I can do this. Hello Ebony, I'm your Mother and I need to start preparing you now." Ebony looked confused then completely enraged marching froward a few steps towards Gaia.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SHOW UP SAYING YOUR MY MOTHER AND THINK IT'S ALL GOING TO BE OKAY, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE? I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE BUT I KNOW YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER. MOTHERS DON'T ABANDON THERE CHILDREN AND THEN TURN UP SEVENTEEN AND A HALF YEARS LATER TO PREPARE ME FOR SOMETHING. THE ONLY FAMILY I'VE EVER HAD ARE STANDING RIGHT HERE IN THIS ROOM BUT YOU'RE NOT ONE OF THEM..." As Ebony shouted the lights flickered and the walls creaked around them, Jack grabbed her hand squeezing it slightly and she immediately stopped yelling. Ebony took a deep breath before she spoke again. "I'm going for a walk and I expect you to have left by the time I get back." She pointed in the direction of her Mother and then stormed out of the large wooden doors.

"Bloody Hell, I didn't think she could do anything like that." Bunny blew out a breath.  
"Well, that didn't go as expected... She gets her temper from her Father I'm afraid, I apologise on her behalf." Gaia spoke up. Jack turned towards her looking almost as angry as Ebony.  
"What do you mean that didn't go as expected? You've left here all alone for her entire life and now things are actually starting to get better for her you show up saying that your her Mother thinking that it would be a huge reunion." While Jack spoke he did random hand movements dramatising what he was saying.

She nodded at his reaction, "You love her don't you?" Gaia asked him straight up without beating around the bush. He was a bit shocked to say the least

"Err. Yeah..Maybe..I dunno." His voice shuttered.

"Then, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask a horrible task of you..." She told him what he needed to do and what could happen if he didn't.

"How can I do that to her?" He murmured with tears in the bottom of his eyes.

"First off we need her to go into hibernation, If you place this necklace on her then it should put her into a deep coma and help her change into her pure form."

"But after, how can I do that to her? She'll never want to speak to me or even to see me ever again." Jack said thinking of all the possible things that could happen.

"We can talk more after you give her this necklace." Gaia took a silver necklace with a crescent moon and a snowflake attached together. He nodded and walked out the room to find Ebony. He looked from the top of the balcony to only see Yeti's rushed around building and repairing things that the elves had broken. He chuckled then continued his search for her.

He finally found her and she was sitting on the bed in one of the guest rooms, He knew she would be there but was hoping to delay this. Jack creaked the door open causing her to jump up startled.

"It's okay, it's just me." 'How can I say that? She has a right to be scared. I don't wanna do this,' he thought .

"Has she gone yet?" Her eyes were red and watery, I was clear that she had been crying.  
"No, not yet..." He sighed heavily and continued, "I have something for you." Her whole face lit up. Jack gradually strolled over to her and put the necklace in her hand. Smiling as she looked at it, it was beautiful. Ebony hugged him.

"It's beautiful, Do you mind putting it on me?" He smiled as best he could and put it around her neck as she lifted up her hair. Ebony turned back to him still smiling then her expression changed like she was struggling to stay awake.

"Jackkk...Wwhat's happening?" She managed to say before her legs buckled from underneath her but Jack caught her and laid her down on the bed. Her eyelids were slowly closing.

"I'm so sorry." Was the last thing she heard from him before she was pulled into the coma.

The others came in behind him, patting him on the shoulder for comfort.

"Okay, I've done this part but I can't do the other. I just can't." Bunny actually put an arm over his shoulders and guided Jack out the room.

"Gaia, can I talk to you in my office please?" North requested and she replied with a swift nod leaving Sandy and Tooth with Ebony.

Gaia and North didn't say a word until his office doors were closed and locked.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" She asked simply.

"Do you think this is right? Ebony's just seventeen years old, And she's been alone practically all her life, It might hurt her so much that she'll never be able to trust anyone again." North contemplated.

"I'm going to be straight with you but you can't tell the other guardian's definitely not Jack otherwise things might get more complicated." North nodded in agreement. "Ebony needs to go through this so she'll be ready for her destiny. But I'll start at the beginning. When I had just given birth to her Darkening was attacking my home trying to get to her, Her Father the Night Elf King died from his wounds after defending us both as we escaped. I managed to get to Lady time, Father time's wife and begged her to protect my baby, She agreed and placed her in the time that she could grow up and for fill her destiny. I wanted to ask where she had sent her but if I knew she would be in harms way." She paused thinking of how to explain everything else. "We'll after mine and Darkening's endless fights I was able to expel his spirit from his body and contained it in a prison with MIM's help. But lately it's been weakening, That's when I knew that something happened to Ebony. The cage would only weaken if it was near the time of her destiny." Gaia looked up at North and answered his question before he had chance to ask. "She will become The Night Angel." Norths mouth hung open. "I can see that you know of that prophecy." It was the first time that everything added together in Norths head.

"Do you think she ready for that?" Gaia shook her head and walked around the room to the big pannelled window.

"Not yet, that's why we have to do what I said. She needs to be stronger physically and Emotionally." They didn't speak about it after that, North knew It had to be done even if he didn't like it. It was just convincing Jack that it was the right thing to do.

********** (Two weeks Later)

They had all taken it in turns to watch over Ebony. Over the past week she had grown black feathered wings that were almost the same length as her body, it was the only visible change in her. During the day Ebony wriggled and moved around more. All the Guardian's had gathered as well as Gaia who stared Jack down every time she was at the Pole. It was the time to do the task she asked of him. Jack sat on the edge of Ebony's bed waiting for her to wake up, truthfully Jack didn't want her to wake up yet, Maybe if he had more time he could think of what he could say instead of saying what Gaia told him to; He swore that woman had no emotions at all.

Ebony groaned turned over fluttering her eyes open to look at Jack.

"Hey, What happened?" She asked smiling and stretched yawning. Ebony stood up and walked around to Jack when he didn't respond. She knelt in front of him and went to stroke his cheek but he smacked her hand away as soon as she touched his cheek. He stood up and started walking towards the door then stopped.

"Jack, what's wrong?" She pleaded, she sounded so frightened it made Jack's heart ache. He turned to her as she approached him.

"You need to leave and never talk to me or the other Guardian's again." He sounded more confident than he felt, He kept repeating in his head that this is the best thing for her.

"What?... What did I do?" Tears were rising in her eyes. It was clear that she didn't understand what was happening.

"You just need to leave now."

"But what about us?" Ebony mumbled trying to keep the droplets in her eyes.

"It was a mistake, the kiss meant nothing to me, You mean nothing to me." She gasped stepping backwards and she couldn't contain her tears.

"We don't have to be anything more, we can just be friends. I don't want to lose you or the other Guardian's, you're my family..."

He interrupted her, "No were not, we want nothing to do with you. Now leave." She didn't move. "Me and The Guardian's don't want you here, Leave and never come back. Don't even speak to us." When she still didn't move, he stepped towards her and grabbed her wrist, "WE HATE YOU!". Ebony tugged her hand out of his grasp, trembling as she took in a deep breath.

"Fine Jack, I'll leave." Ebony said angrily, she walked towards the window and stopped, "You can have this back then." She tugged the necklace off and threw it in Jack face, Then dived out of the window flying off into the distance. But just before she jumped out of the window she said with glistening tears beginning to flow down her inflamed cheeks, "Goodbye, I'm sorry for being a waste of time."

A moment past before he realised what he had done. He heard the door open behind him but he didn't care.

"Wait" Jack called after her but she was too far away to hear him, He was about to fly after her when a pair of furry arms held him in place, "No, let me go. Please." His last words seemed like a whimper. Jack dropped to his knees and let his tear burst out, He didn't care if the other Guardian's saw him cry.

"This is the best thing for her Jack, Wait and see." Bunny said rubbing his back in a circular motion to try to comfort him and stop him crying.

"She'll hate me forever now."


	13. Chapter 13

Almost a whole year has past, It was now the end of October beginning of November. Ebony was sitting on a bench in the park reflecting on what had happened in the past nine months.

* * *

After the conversation with Jack she flew straight to Burgess crying all the way there but got control of herself by the time she landed. Once she got there she realised that she didn't have a home there, She didn't have a home anywhere. Ebony landed in the town center, everyone had black clothes on and was walking towards the church. Two old lady's past her talking so she decided to follow and listen to them.

"What a poor girl dying so young, and what a foul death getting stabbed in the heart." The one with grey hair said.

The shorter of the two replied, "I know, I always saw her around protecting children from bullies. She was such a brilliant girl."

They past a new paper stand and the head line made her eyes widen in shock.

'Teenage girls body found stabbed through the heart' and below the headline was a picture of her or 'Snow Smith' her former self.

'The Guardian's must have put my body somewhere for someone to find', Rage filled her as she thought of the Guardian's but shrugged it off to read the article. It said that her body was found three days ago in the forest, it also said that she had only been killed a day before hand which confused her but it must've been something to do with the temperature at the pole keeping her body preserved. Ebony walked into an alleyway and morphed into the form that normal people could see and walked towards the church, It's not weird going to her own funeral right?

When she walked into the church and followed the people to the front. 'Oh God, it's an open casket.' She thought to herself. Ebony realised that the bullies that used to beat her up all the time was in front of her in the line. The three boys and girl walked up to the coffin, the girl started to cry and one of the boys muttered something like "I'm so sorry for what we did to you, you never deserved this." Then they took seats in one of the middle rows. Ebony took a deep breath and walked up to the coffin. It was weird, seeing herself laying there. Even if whoever prepare her previous body for this made her look beautiful, It looked like her dead body could wake up, opening her eyes at any moment and just walk out of the church. She looked so peaceful, like she was resting or dreaming. Someone patted her on the shoulder, Ebony never realised that she was crying. The middle aged woman held her hand and walked her to a row close to the back of the church then sat down next to her. Other people continued to fill up the row.

Ebony looked up at the woman again, the woman did a small smile and squeezed her hand tighter. Realisation shone in her eyes, It was Mrs Bennet, Jamie's mother and Jamie sat next to her crying silently. The service started and people went to the front to say so many nice things about her. Jamie's mother went to take Jamie out.

"Wait. Let me, you should be here for her. She would have like it. I'll look after him." Jamie's mum nodded crying a bit more and Ebony walked out silently with Jamie. He sat on a bench outside the church, he hadn't even looked up while they walked out. She knelt done in front of him making him look at her. A smile graced his face and he bear hugged her almost making her fall onto the snowy floor.

"Ebony your here. I haven't seen you in so long, I thought maybe Pitch had gotten to you. And then they found your other body, I got so confused. Wait, why are you at your own funeral?"  
"Jamie calm down, First thing I'm fine and Pitch is no longer a problem, I dealt with him. Secondly I have no idea about the body I only found out today and I came to see if you and the orphanage children were okay." She updated him.

"But where are the Guardian's shouldn't they be here for this." She sighed trying to budge the hate out of her heart when she heard him talk about them, but her eyes became blurry with tears.

"Are you Okay?" Jamie asked worried.

"Yeah. It's just I'm not allowed to be near them any more, err... we had a fight and I'm not allowed to speak to any of them again not even Jack." She took another deep breath and was about to continue when Jamie butted in asking more questions.

"Why? What happened?" She answered him as honestly as she could.

"I don't know Jamie, but I can't see any of them now. And You can't tell them I'm here in Burgess otherwise I don't know what will happen but I need it to be our secret okay?"

"Okay" He nodded still seeming confused but she didn't blame him she was still confused about what happened.

After ten minutes people started to exit and walked over to a brilliant white gravestone with snowflakes engraved on it, the snow at the base of the gravestone made it look as though it was never ending. Ebony looked it over again and read the writing, the inscription of it said 'Here lies Snow Smith, Beloved Friend and Sister'. The 'Sister' part had her puzzled until she heard one of the adults from the Orphanage speak.

"I think it was good that we put her as a Sister as she was to so many of them." A tear ran down Ebony's cheek but it was a tear of joy, now knowing that she did mean something to somebody but I guess the whole funeral had shown her that. People put flowers down next to the grave and left muttering something about the wake. Jamie, Sophie and his mother left to go to it. Mrs Bennett offered to drive her to the wake but she kindly declined.

There was the little boy from the orphanage sitting in front of her gravestone. A memory flashed in her mind, She remembered his name.

"Evan." He tilted his head towards her, "Honey everyone's left." There was a constant stream of tears down his cheeks. He stood up and looked around. "Do you want me to take you home?" He nodded looking horribly sad. She stopped and knelt down to be eye level with his.

"I need to tell you something but you're going to have to believe me okay?" He nodded his head. "Okay, well what if I told you Snows not really gone, she was made into a immortal like the Tooth fairy or Sandman. Remember the stories she told you, there all true and if you believe in her then you'll be able to see her. But her name is Ebony Night now, she protects people at night. I'll get her to come visit you tonight, It needs to be kept a secret though. But you need to believe in her otherwise you won't be able to see her. Okay?" Ebony tried to explain as best as she could.

"Okay" He mumbled, "So she's not really gone?" Ebony smiled sweetly, and shook her head. They walked home together but once they got in the gate there seemed to be a huge commotion inside and a woman came running out towards them.

"Oh, there you are. We were so worried. Don't run off again." The woman scolded him.

"He didn't run off, you left him at the church." Ebony spoke up but kept her head down.

"Oh, I'm sorry then" The apology was directed at Evan, "Thank you for bringing him back here. We don't like any of the children to be out at night." Ebony nodded her head and walked out of the front garden of the orphanage. All she needed to do now was wait until he was up in his room, an hour past before the little light to his room switched on and he was sitting at his window staring at the night sky. Ebony transformed into her immortal form and slowly flew up to his window, she knew that he could see her when his eyes lit up in wonder.

For months and months after she watched over Evan and Jamie but she would only visit Jamie when it wasn't winter just in case she saw _him_. In her spare time she had figured out different things with her powers like she could made a night wolf which looked like it was a dark blue large wolf with thick fur. She called it 'Midnight'. It had become Ebony's pet and best friend. Even if she could be seen by anyone when she was in her other form she wasn't able to get close to anyone just in case they recognised her. Ebony learn a lot more things about her powers but was never fully sure of what they could do so she would only practice them when no one was around. Most of her time in Burgess she kept in her Mortal form to avoid getting walked through, It had happened a couple of time but each time someone walked through her a horrible pain would ripple through her chest. Most of her nights she spent patrolling the streets of Burgess to make sure there wasn't any trouble, the usual thing that happened was a drunken lad trying it on with a girl who didn't want to so Ebony hit him over then head and told the girl to run. Things like that died down when there was a rumour that there was a Angel protector the young woman of the town at night, In a sense they were right.

After the Autumn passed Ebony told both Jamie and Ebony that she was going off to work so she'll only see them once ever two weeks or so. I might be a bit strange but at least once a month she would visit her own grave. It might be weird but Ebony wanted to see who left the flowers, There was a usual dozen of red roses from the Orphanage but on the top of the gravestone was always fresh bouquet of snow drops even when they were out of season they still appeared there. Ebony waited around to find out who it was but stayed in the shadows of the trees to conceal herself but if she nodded off for a second when she woke up again they were on the gravestone.

* * *

Now she was sitting on the park bench rethinking everything, damn she hated thinking sometimes, it made her feel all her old emotions that she buried come back. Luckily it was Wednesday afternoon so she went off to do what she usual did every Wednesday. Ebony would sit either near or under her tree and let her emotions out in any way she wanted. It was the best way to stop them from clouding her judgement and keeping any fears that she had away, the last thing she wanted is for Pitch to come back.

She sat down on the fresh blanket of snow that had fallen from the tree and gazed up into the sky, Ebony quickly ducked back when she saw Jack flying over her; she guessed that he was going to have a snowball fight with the kids but something felt off as it looked like he was searching for something. Her hand ached, she peered down at it and the snowflake scar glowed a light bluey colour. It was a trick. She knew it had to be, they all hated her. Ebony went back to her usual thinking spot, not singing yet just in case Jack was still in the area. She hugged her knees with her arms wrapping around them and laid her head on top of her arms, a single tear flowed down her cheek another was about to breach from her eyes when she heard a snap of a twig causing her to shake her emotions off and glance around. She got off the floor and took a few steps forward peering into the trees and forest floor but she couldn't see anything there. She walked back towards the tree to see if it had been an animal that had made the noise but another twig snapped behind her, making her twist round. No one was there.

Ebony walked forward a couple more steps then turned back to where she was sitting before.

"Hello there." A sinister masculine voice blared from behind her, She spun around to see deep red eyes looking back at her. But this figure looked like Jack except he was different. He had black hair instead of white, his hoodie was black with dark red frost patterns and when she inspected his staff it was the same shape but the normal blue glow had been replaced with crimson swirls.

'It probably one of Aprils illusions to try and prank me again.' Ebony thought, thinking back to April fools day when April went to do a prank on her but Ebony made it back fire onto her, It was really funny. Unfortunately April has been trying to get her back ever since. Ebony took a step back to keep some space from the illusion.

She sighed, "You can tell April it'll take a lot more than this illusions for one of her pranks to get to me. Now goodbye."

"I'm not an illusion, and whose this April you are talking about. She sounds like she knows how to have fun." He chuckled.

"Well whatever you are, illusion or corruption of memories. Just leave me alone." She argued.

"Like I said I'm not a illusion and I'm not a corruption of memory even if that is a terrific idea," He smirked moving slightly closer but Ebony took a step away from him.

"T-then..." She stuttered unable to finish.

" Maybe I'm just your imagination from all the loneliness you've been feeling since you were last at the North Pole." He chuckled and continued, "Or Maybe I'm real."

"You can't be real that would mean that Jack is evil and I saw him fly over me less than ten minutes ago..." Ice shot out of his staff pushing her back into her tree. Her wrist were suddenly grabbed by black tendrils pulling her arms back against the tree stopping her from running away. Her heart began to race faster with each step he took towards her.

"Have you never wondered about the side of Jack that you forced out?" He asked with a smug smile looking up at her. 'Oh dear god, I'm definitely in trouble now. Why didn't I shout at Jack when I had the chance' she thought. Dark Jack pulled something out from his hoodie pocket, It was a syringe full of sticky black liquid. Ebony started pulling ruthlessly on the restraints. Dark Jack chuckled and was now in front if her trying to put the syringe in her arm but she was moving about too much for him to get a good place.

"Stop moving or I'm going to have to silence you." He muttered trying to pin her arms down. Ebony kept wriggling but then something happened that she didn't expect. Dark Jack forcibly kissed her, a new fear bubbled in her stomach. Pain surged in her right arm and she could feel the substance being pushed into her body.

The tendrils loosen as he removed the syringe, Ebony was able break free and slapped Dark Jack in the face causing him to stumble backwards in astonishment, She ran off in the direction of the lake thinking that's where Jack would probably be. "JACK, JACK" Ebony screamed as she ran shifting into her immortal form. Ebony ran onto the iced up lake, it made a brilliant runway. She was just about to take off when she heard a voice.

"Ebony stop!" Dark Jack's voice rang in her ears, she didn't want to stop but her body obeyed. 'Come on fly, Dammit run anything.' She thought but it was all in vain Dark Jack was coming up behind her she could hear his footsteps.

"Midnight, Midnight where are you?" The wolf came out of the trees looking at Ebony as if she was about to attack Dark Jack. "No, No. Go find and tell the Guardian's. Run as fast as you can my darling. Quickly go now." Her best friend obeyed howling as she ran.

An ice cold hand slid over her shoulder, Ebony immediately made her wings flare up into the full length knocking his hand off her shoulder but now Ebony couldn't move them back.

"Your already turning into Night Angel, that's interesting."

Cool fingertips ran over the edges of her wings causing her to shiver.

"Now, Now. How about you put your wings down?... Actually change back into your other form." Ebony shook her head but she was changing anyway, soon she was back in her black mac and boots but her dark brown hair was loosely curled instead of straight with her fedora hat.

"That's better, I prefer you with dark hair." She looked at him puzzled as he walked in front of her.  
"Are you confused? Basically that syringe was filled with a potion that makes you body do whatever I want even if your mind doesn't want to." He played with the belt to her mac as he spoke and then glanced up with an evil smile. Ebony couldn't control her breathing any more it was getting faster and faster as fear welled up inside her. "Shh Shh, it okay." He wiped away a tear on her cheek, "After Darkening gets released you'll be his Queen and we'll be together for eternity as I'm going to be his vessel once he breaks out of his prison but that means I have to break you first. But afterwards you'll have anything you want." Dark Jack stroked her cheek and Ebony started feeling dizzy.

"What I want is for you to leave me alone!" The world spun around her, Ebony's leg gave out but someone caught her. She turned her head and it was Dark Jack grinning like a Chester cat.

"But you really don't want that do you?" His voice sounded so alluring to her.

"She said she wanted you to leave her alone." Ebony turned her head forward and saw a silver, blue and brown blur about ten feet in front of her.

"Jackk..." Her voice slurred.

"Yes, it's me Ebony. Your going to be okay. Now whatever you are leave her alone." Jack voice sounded fierce, she probably would have flinched if she could.

"Why would I do that she looks so weak, it's actually quite a turn on." Dark Jack tilted her chin to face him and kissed her while pulling her into the shadows.

The last thing she saw before falling unconscious was Jack running towards them.

Meanwhile at the pole:

The Guardian's were waiting for Jack's return with Ebony so they can make her into the next Guardian, Bunny and North had a bet that Jack would come back beaten up and they'd have to send Yeti's to go get her. Tooth fluttered around the room nervously as Sandy grabbed another small cup of eggnog, I was probably his sixth so far.

"Wait, what's that?" Bunny asked as his ear propped up, they guessed he could hear something but there hearing wasn't as good as his so half a minute past before they heard a faint sound.

"What is that?" North asked as a Yeti came bundling into the room.

"Hidbsi aidnfi susj." The brown yeti shouted towards North just in time for the Blue wolf to run into the room. Bunny immediately hopped onto a table terrified.

All the Guardian's looked scared except Tooth that was staring right at the wolf's eyes. Tooth floated down and examined her. The wolves eyes were exactly the same as Ebony's.

"Ebony." She uttered.

"I am not Ebony. I am her pet and best friend, Midnight." Ebony's voice rang out from the wolf, Midnight bowed her head at them before continuing, Tooth and Sandy returned the bow. "Ebony need your help now, she sent me to find you. Please you need to help her." The wolf begged.

Tooth stroked her head, "Come on guys, Ebony needs help." On Tooth's last words Jack flew through the window in a panic.

"Pitch's partner has got Ebony and he looks exactly like me..." He trailed off when he saw the wolf bearing her teeth at him.

"You took her away from me!" Midnight starting to stalk Jack like he was her prey.

Tooth flew in front of Midnight as a barrier, "It wasn't him, the Moon told us that Pitch had a new accomplice but we didn't know that he looked like Jack. Try and relax."

"Who is this?" Jack questioned like he knew the animal.

North stepped forward clearly out of the shock whereas Bunny was still staring wide eyed at the wolf. "This is Midnight, Ebony's best friend. If I've got this right, Ebony made her to stop being lonely and she made her have a life of her own." The wolf nodded towards North.

"The only reason she needed me was because what you did to her. You left her all alone, I can still feel the pain in her heart." She growled towards Jack.

A woman emerged from the ground and the wolf ran to her side straight away. Gaia dropped down and hugged the clearly distressed wolf. Gaia returned to here feet and patted the wolfs head.

"It's happened hasn't it?" The question was directed towards North, He nodded.

"What's happened? Wait, you knew this was going to happen. You knew she was going to get taken." Jack blue eyes blazed in fury.

"Yes I knew Jack but I didn't think it would be this early, I thought maybe fifty years time." Norths mind race on without him talking. "But that means. No she's not ready yet, she too young." This was directed at Gaia.

"Unfortunately so. There's nothing we can do, we can't change destiny." Gaia spoke stoned faced.

"No. We can do something the prophecy said 'Could', it doesn't mean it has to happen." Gaia nodded in agreement.

"All I know of this is that Ebony is with Pitch and Jacks evil side. I cannot do anything now and you know why North, please try and help my Daughter, I don't want her to be broken. But if you do need my help think about me strongly and I'll try to get to you." After that she jumped back down the hole and it resealed up after her.

"What the hell happened there? What aren't you telling us mate?" Bunny jumped off the table and yelled at North.

**Sorry it's been a while but I've been having a hard time writing this chapter and the next one has been hard to write as well, I'm warning everyone now that the next chapter will be a dark one. But hopefully later on everything will come together.**

**Elise-hale913: I know it was harsh but hopefully it'll all be explained late on and thank you for reviewing, every time I get a review my heart fills up with joy.**


End file.
